Ten Years From Now
by BlackGoblin
Summary: Danny didn’t think ten years from now he would be married to his arch nemesis with three kids. Nor did he expect that everyone one he loves would die once more again in the future. Can he change his future with a certain halfa’s help? Yaoi DxV
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Danny didn't think ten years from now he would be married to his arch nemesis with three kids. Nor did he expect that everyone one he loves dies once more again in the future. Can his change his future with a certain halfa's help (yaoi)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom nor am I making any money off this.

**Warning:** There shall be a few characters that are not in the show. Swearing, violence, character death, M-preg, and some other things. And Vlad Danny paring!

_**Also I am assuming you have watched Ultimate Enemy, and since I do not know what to call Danny's evil future self I shall call him Dan since most people seem to do that.**_

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Me In Ten **

Danny Fenton had seen a lot of things in his short stay on earth. He had seen angry bully's too evil ghosts out to destroy his life. He had even met and fought himself ten years in the future.

After seeing so much he had come to expect things such as the Box Ghost jumping in front of him out of nowhere, or even Skulker attacking him in the shower. He had never expected to meet his future self **again**.

So it was expected for 16 year old Danny Fenton to let out a startled scream at the sight of a 26 year old Danny Phantom on his bed.

"Be quite! Do you want mom and dad to wake up?" The older halfa hissed and sent a warning look at his younger self.

"Maybe I should just to make sure I am actually seeing you…" Danny stated after a moment of silence looking the ghost man up and down. His future body was slim but carried some muscle from what Danny assumed was from fighting ghost. Why his future self had a goatee and hips was beyond him. He didn't think guys could get hips like those, and the goatee didn't help him seem sexy ether. Maybe it was just there because with out it his future self could be mistaken for a rather boyish looking girl.

"I could have finally taken to many hits on the head." The teenager said after a moment frowning at his future appearance, was he really going to look like that?

His future self laughed and stood from the bed. Previous thoughts about his future appearance went on hold after that laugh. Danny didn't know why but his future self seemed tired, almost sad, despite the laugh. Had something happened in the future that caused his future self to come back in time?

"Why are you here? Does Clockwork know you have one of his necklaces?" Danny asked idly wondering why the ghost of time hadn't contacted him.

"I doubt Clockwork would stop me traveling back even if he could." The older phantom said with sadness laced into his voice, and began looking at the pictures of family and friends on the nearby dresser.

"What do you mean 'if he could'? Where is Clockwork? Did something happen-" A bitter laugh erupted from the Phantom causing a chill to run down Danny's spine.

"So much has happened." Empty green eyes turned and focused on Danny instead of the pictures on the dresser "You have no idea how much. It would have almost been worth it if I- I mean we, had just become evil."

"What are you talking about? What happed? Why are you here?" The teen was becoming increasingly uneasy about his future self. What could have possible have happened that made the Phantoms eyes seem so, empty?

"Ten years from now everyone you love dies...Well almost everyone." The 26 year old glanced behind him and at a lump that was on Danny's bed that the teenager hadn't notice before. Then again he was too caught up in what his future self looked like to notice anything.

"Your youngest son lives." Blue eyes went wide when the lump under the blankets moved, followed by a jaw dropping when a five year old boy sat up and gazed around the room while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The boy was small and fragile looking in his white nightgown. Danny was like that also at that age, but that was where the similarities between Danny and the child stopped. Sure they both had black hair and blue eyes, but the boy's hair was tamed and pulled back into a loose ponytail. And as for his eyes…

Danny had to suppress a shudder; if he thought his future self had disturbing eyes it was nothing compared to the icy blue eyes staring at him now.

His future self smiled warmly at the child, who in return gave him a cold glare that could match Vlad's any day.

"Danny, I am leaving you my-no- our son because the future is too dangerous at the moment." The older Phantom looked away from the child and to Danny "And while I may die, our son will still live."

"Die?" Ok, Danny was confused before but now he had reached his limit, it was time to ask questions.

"What do you mean die, who is after you? What happened?!" The 26 year old frowned and looked down with what Danny could only identify as shame and fear.

"I would rather not talk about it. Back to what is important, I need you to watch our son while I take care of things in the future."

"I can't take care of a kid!" The teen yelled only wincing afterwards when he remembered everyone in the house was sleeping. Which, he now wished he was doing instead of dealing with his future self after a night full of ghost hunting.

The phantom gave Danny a blank look as if he was missing something obvious, but after a few minutes of silence the 26 year old spoke.

"You mean you-Oh! I see now it hasn't happened yet." The phantom paused "I know of a man who will help you if you tell him what is going on."

"Okay…" Danny attempted to keep his voice steady and not lose his temper in front of a little kid who was seriously weirding him out. His son or not the kid was weird "First could you tell me what is going on before you tell me about this person who I am suppose to go see, or else no deal."

Phantom sighed and in a bright light changed back into his human form, which was dressed almost in the same clothes as 16 year old except for the red turtle neck which served to make him seem even thinner.

'Wow I really need to eat more.' Danny thought as he watched his future self sit on the bed next to the five year old who scooted away from his father.

"Ten years from now Clockwork is killed." The man started; Danny grabbed a chair from his messy desk and sat down. Something told him this was going to be a long story. "Evil Dan escaped and killed him if your wondering how he died, then Dan went to your future time, my time, after destroying his tower."

"The day Dan escaped I lost almost everyone to him." The 26 year old paused, the pain radiating of the older man shocked Danny. Never had he seen someone with so much grief. "Dan attacked us at a family picnic, which at first seemed stupid of him to do since everyone there had ghost powers or was an expert with the Fenton ghost fighting technology."

"But he did something unexpected…"

* * *

_**Flashback for 26 year old Danny **_

"_You picked the wrong day to attack me." Danny growled at his alter self and threw another punch at the evil ghost._

"_So this is the big bad Dan you were telling me about?" Plasmius asked as he kicked Dan to the ground from behind. Danny grinned at his husband and nodded then blew a kiss to his three children who were cheering them on next to there godparents Sam and Tucker._

"_I know, before he seemed so much stronger but now-" The halfa was cut off by his husband who wrapped an arm around his waist._

"_But now you have me." Vlad whispered into his ear. Danny grinned, even after having three kids and being married for eight years Vlad still couldn't keep his hands off him._

"_How sweet." Dan said sarcastically as he floated back up into the air. "I am glad to see things worked out for you while I was stuck in that god forsaken thermos."_

"_Go Mama!" Jake, Danny oldest son cheered next to his little sister Jenny and little brother Vlad Jr. The 7 year old continued to cheer and stuck his tongue out when the evil ghost sent him a vicious glare. _

"_He's almost as bad as Jack." Dan commented only to be yelled at by the large man himself and his wife. "But he will serve his purpose…"_

_Before Danny could question the evil ghost on what he meant, the screams of Sam and Tucker grabbed his attention. The 26 year old looked down at horror as a hidden duplicate of Dan's grabbed Jenny and Jake while another Dan sent an ecoblast at Jack and Maddie._

"_No!" Danny yelled and charged at the Dan duplicate holding his children while Vlad took care of the one attacking his parents._

"_Let them go, there just kids!" Danny yelled, he glanced at Vladdy who was in the safety of Sam's arms staring in horror at his big brother and twin sister._

"_Now why would I do that? Don't you know that I'm evil?" Danny couldn't tell if it was him screaming or his other family members as he watched Dan kill his daughter with an ecoblast and throw Jake like a rag doll at Jazz knocking her down._

"_Danny!" The halfa barely registered his husband yelling his name, but the pain did register as it erupted from his shoulder blade as another duplicate made an appearance._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

"After the hit I blacked out." The future Danny told the frozen teen. "Everyone was dead except Vlad Jr."

The 16 year old sat still and looked at the small child, who now that he thought about it did look an awful lot like Vlad, same eyes, same square jaw, same look of hatred. But how?

"You say you and Vlad are together in the future." The older halfa nodded "And that you had three children with him?" Another nod "But how could two men have children?"

"Desiree." The other Danny stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "I wished to be able to give Vlad a child one day, because he always had wanted kids, and she happened to hear me. So next thing I knew I was having morning sickness."

Danny just stared at his future self, still having trouble believing that he turned gay and married his archenemies in the future, that and had three kids. But the proof was there, Vlad Jr. was evidence of that.

"I know that this is hard to accept, but I must be going if I want to try and stop Dan." The 26 year old stood and pulled out a Clockwork medallion from under his turtle neck. "You can go to Wisconsin and ask Vlad for help."

"What?" Danny hissed and stood up "I can't ask Vlad for help he hates my guts! I'd be lucky to avoid getting killed on his doorstep."

The halfa sighed and pulled off the medallion "Trust me Danny, Vlad will listen to you, if there's anyone who knows Vlad it's me."

An unwanted image filled the teenagers mind about the possible meaning behind that sentence causing him to shudder at the thought.

The 16 year old was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Vlad Jr. voice.

"I hate you." Danny stared in shock at the child's words then looked at his future self for some sort of reaction but found none. The future Danny's face was completely blank, defeated almost.

"Goodbye then, take care. And if I am not back in a month assume I died." Danny opened his mouth to say something, anything that might have eased his future self but before he could the 26 year old dropped the gear shaped necklace and disappeared back to the future.

The teenager stood still and continued to gaze at the spot were his future self once stood, and then slowly turned his attention to the five year old that was playing with his own medallion.

Not sure what to say to a five year old kid who seemed to hate him, or at least his future self, the teen did the only thing he could think of.

"Want something to eat?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom nor am I making any money off this.

**Warning:** There shall be a few characters that are not in the show. Swearing, violence, character death, and some other things. And Vlad Danny paring!

Also I am assuming you have watched Ultimate Enemy, and since I do not know what to call Danny's evil future self I shall call him Dan since most people seem to do that.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Me with child **

Danny still was having a hard time coming to terms with what his future self said, after all it would be hard for anyone to believe they become gay with their most hated enemy and have three kids.

Once more again the proof of the future was there sitting on his bed eating a bowl of cereal while glaring at everything in the room, including Danny who had not been able to get another word out of the boy.

If it wasn't for Vlad Jr. saying he hated his future self the teen would think he was a mute, but then again the kid minus well have been since he refused to speak.

"Should I call Sam and Tucker now or wait till morning?" Danny asked himself causing the kid to pause before spooning another bite of his artificial fruit flavored cereal into his mouth. The blue eyed teen looked at his alarm clock which read 4:09 AM then sighed; he needed to think of a plan before his parents woke up.

He was not going to school that was for sure, maybe not for the next few days since he had to go to Wisconsin. No matter what he had to get this kid to Vlad so the middle aged man could take care of him. After all Danny couldn't take care of a five year old, how would he explain that to his parents? The 16 year could already see how that would go.

"_Oh mom dad, guess what! Me in ten years came to visit me last night and drop off a kid I have with my husband while he goes back to the future to kill the other evil me in ten years. By the way his name is Vlad Jr., after his father of course, and also he appears to hate my guts."_

That had the teen laughing slightly as he picked up his cordless phone and dialed Sam's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Sam answered with a yawn "What's up Danny?"

"Sam I kinda need help with something." Danny said slowly glancing at the kid who had stopped eating and was now listening to the phone conversation. "Could you cover for me with my parents today?"

Sam was awake in an instant.

"What why?" The Gothic girl asked, Danny sighed and decided to tell her what happened just an hour ago. He wasn't surprised when she was silent after the story, but he was slightly concerned that Sam might have been hurt by the information that Danny became gay. After all it was no secret between them anymore that they had liked each other, but because both were shy around the issue they had never gone out. And finally Tucker asked Sam out, after making sure it was okay with Danny.

"So you have to take this kid to Vlad." Sam stated after a moment, Danny grunted his response and leaned against his bedroom wall.

"Okay, I will call Tucker and we will cover for you at school and at home. You want Tucker to tell your parents you're spending a few nights, and have me write up a note for school saying you have the flu?"

"I don't think I will be gone long enough to call it flu, how about food poisoning since I should be gone for only two days max?" Danny suggested.

"Sure." Sam agreed "Danny, are you going to be safe going to Vlad's house? There's a chance he won't believe you."

Danny frowned, what would he do if instead of helping Vlad attacked him? What would happen to the kid? Vlad wouldn't hurt a child would he? No Danny was certain Vlad wouldn't hurt a kid, especially if he said it was his from the future.

"I'm sure Vlad will help, I mean the kid looks like him!" Danny assured his best friend who agreed reluctantly.

"Well…" Danny said after a moment "I better change clothes and get going, its going to take me awhile to get to Vlad's new castle in Wisconsin."

"Bye Danny, and be careful."

"When am I not?" Danny asked and said his goodbye before his friend could answer the question.

The teenager looked at the boy who had stopped eating his cereal sometime ago and was still staring at him, more like glaring actually, but Danny ignored it and decided that the kid needed some new clothes before they could leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There." Danny said happily as he stared down at the kid who was scowling and pulling at the clothes Danny had gotten from his baby box from the attic.

Vlad Jr. was now wearing an outfit almost identical to the one Danny was wearing, only instead of pants the boy had shorts that were slightly too small for him like the shirt was.

"Well now that we are both dressed lets get going to Vlad's." The five year old nodded but stepped back when Danny attempted to grab him.

"Unless you can go ghost…" Danny blinked and looked down at the smirking child "Can you go ghost?"

The boy nodded and just like Vlad and Danny he went ghost, looking remarkably like a young Plamius. Same blue skin, same black hair standing up, though his clothes stayed the same as the ones he was wearing. The only thing that was remotely like Danny was the glowing green eyes.

"Okay so you can go ghost, don't know why that surprises me." Danny muttered after a moment of studying the small boy before going ghost himself. "Let's go."

Vlad Jr. nodded and became intangible just like Danny and began their trip. Danny only wished the boy would talk to say something, otherwise this was going to be a long trip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad looked up at the large flat surveillance screen with interest as an alarm went off alerting him to intruders.

"Let me see a video image on the intruders." The middle aged man ordered his computer and watched with interested at the flying figures on the screen.

One Vlad could easily tell one was the bane of his existence, Danny Fenton, but the other that looked rather familiar he had no idea about.

"Should I destroy them?" The computer asked in a cheerful tone.

"No, not yet." Vlad informed his computer and continued to watch the two ghosts fly towards his new and improved castle.

"Open the front doors, I shall meet them in the entry hall." The evil man stated and stood from his desk. This would no doubt be interesting despite how the tides turned for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad Jr. went back to his human form while Danny remained alert and tense as they entered to castle.

Experience had taught the 16 year old not to drop his guard around Vlad, only bad things happened when he did that.

"Why hello Daniel, what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?" Danny glared at the man descending down the stairs, but before he could answer the man or even begin saying a smart-alec comment the five year old boy next to him gasped.

"Who is the child?" Vlad asked looking the smiling five year old up and down.

"DADDY!" Vlad Jr. yelled shocking both halfa's as he launched himself on Vlad in a back braking hug. "I missed you daddy!"

The look on Vlad's face was priceless, and Danny found himself wishing he had a camera or a picture phone so that he could show Sam and Tucker the middle aged mans face. It could only be described as a mixture of confusion, horror, and embarrassment. Those emotions on the normally smug mans face was almost too funny.

"Get. Off. Me." Vlad hissed when he came out of his stupor and realized Danny was laughing at him while the mystery brat hugged him "I have no children."

The small boy looked hurt as Vlad pushed him away, rougher then the middle aged man intended.

"Creep!" Danny snapped and helped the little boy off the wooden floors only to have his hands slapped away by Vlad Jr. The teenager let out a frustrated noise and turned his attention to Vlad who was watching both of them now with a deadly glare.

"Who is this child?!" Vlad asked ignoring the tense angry atmosphere that filled the hall along with the dirty look Danny was giving him.

"Your son from ten years in the future." Vlad's eyes became comically large, but because of the seriousness of the situation Danny did not laugh. "My future self brought him to me this morning asking that I took care of him. But since I have school you get to take care of your kid."

"M-My kid?" The evil man whispered and looked down at the child who was sulking and avoiding everyone's eye. "He looks similar to me, but…"

Much colder blue eyes then Danny's looked up and met his own.

"He looks like you also. How is this possible?"

'I didn't think he would notice! What do I say?' Danny thought franticly, for some reason that should be obvious he didn't want to tell the older man that they got married and had three kids in the future. Because not only was that embarrassing, but slightly disturbing in its own right, not to mention Vlad would most likely react violently to the news. And Danny really didn't feel up to fighting.

"Uh, its- I mean my mom and you end up getting together in the future." Sure it was unbelievable to anyone who could say they knew Maddie Fenton, but for Danny who was desperate for an excuse and Vlad who was desperate for Maddie, it seemed like the perfect thing to say.

"Really?" Vlad said with a scowl clearly disbelieving Danny, but when the teen nodded the look disappeared into an almost dreamy expression. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to say?

The five year old who had been avoiding everyone looked up at Danny with shock, but the teen ignored the child. Sure lying wasn't really his thing, but in this case Danny didn't mind lying long as he didn't have to deal with an angry Vlad.

"So will you take care of him?" Danny asked with concealed eagerness, he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible and forget any of this happened.

"Of course, but you must tell me more about the future and what happens." The middle aged man stated and watched the skinny teen fidget nervously.

"All I know is that he is your kid from ten years into the future, and that an evil threat came up so my future self had to put him somewhere safe." He lied, well not all of it was a lie. Sure he was keeping some of the information, but he thought that was for the better.

The middle aged man studied Danny for a moment before nodding seeming to accept this, and turned his attention to the five year old that looked like he was still trying to figure out what Danny was doing.

"Can you tell me your name?" Vlad asked the child as he knelt down beside the boy. The younger halfa was slightly alarmed at how gentle Vlad was being with the kid, who would have thought the billionaire was good with kids?

"Vlad Jr, but Grandpa calls me Vladdy." Danny blinked, that was not surprising since it was coming from his dad.

"Vladdy" Vlad repeated with a frown, clearly thinking of Jack, before smiling once more again to the child.

The five year old nodded before glancing at Danny who was beginning to debate whether he should go or not. After all it seemed the two were going to get along fine, the kid was even talking to Vlad! If that wasn't a good sign the teenager didn't know what was.

"Well I am going to get going." Danny said awkwardly to the older halfa who sent him an annoyed look over his shoulder as if saying 'Okay go now'. The halfa moved to go to the door before a sudden thought struck him.

"Oh Vlad don't take of his necklace, that's the only thing keeping him here in our time." The middle aged man nodded before dismissing Danny by turning all his attention to the boy.

"Bye." Danny said lamely to the kid before taking off into the air. It was odd that for once in the past year and a half that Danny knew Vlad that the elder man was not paying any attention to him, and chances were wasn't going to for awhile…

That was good right?

Right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wanted to thank all those who reviewed, and thank those who just read this story. I can't guarantee when my next update shall be, it can be tomorrow or even two weeks from now. I wish I could give a certain date but I can't. Thanks once more, and I shall honestly try to have another chapter up with in the week. No guarantees though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom nor am I making any money off this.

**Warning:** There shall be a few characters that are not in the show. Swearing, violence, character death, and some other things. And Vlad Danny paring!

Also I am assuming you have watched Ultimate Enemy, and since I do not know what to call Danny's evil future self I shall call him Dan since most people seem to do that.

------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Me with a crush?**

Tucker stared at his friend with amazement, along with his girlfriend Sam as they walked next to the super hero into the cafeteria.

"So I said bye and left." Danny finished his short tale and sat down at the empty lunch table in the corner of the loud cafeteria.

"Wow Danny." Tucker said barley above a whisper "All that in one day!"

"I'm surprised you made it to school today." Sam stated and began eating her vegetarian lunch that looked similar to grass, and Danny was sure it was but would never say anything about it.

The black haired youth shrugged and test tasted his mystery-meat lunch while his friends informed him of what he missed yesterday. Apparently nothing much, except Dash was meaner then usual, but Dash had been getting meaner for a while now.

"So Danny what are you planning on doing about the future?" Tucker interrupted the silence that had fallen between the friends.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The halfa asked, honestly not sure what his friend meant. But judging how Sam rolled her eyes while Tucker scowled and crossed his arms at him Danny guessed the answer was obvious.

"What do you mean 'What do I mean'? Aren't you going to do something to help yourself in the future, to help our futures?" Tucker asked in a low tone as a group of kids walked by, not that he really needed to. No one paid attention to outcast like them.

"Yeah Danny" Sam pitched in "We can't let everyone die."

"I already know that." The superhero stated grimly and poked at his food "But what should I do?"

"We should go to Clockwork and have him take us into the future so we can help!" The goth girl snapped only to regret it when her best friend winced. "Danny-"

"No Sam." Danny interrupted "There would be no 'we' if traveling to the future is what I decided. I remember what fighting with Dan was like and if I go into the future to help out, you're not coming with me."

"But-" Both started before a glare from the black haired boy stopped them.

"I was thinking about going to see Clockwork this weekend, alone." Danny added much to his friend's displeasure. "If I can help I will, but I am not sure what I can do besides making sure Dan doesn't get loose ten years from now or ever."

"Then you should do that." Sam said softly to her best friend who was looking extremely tired at the moment. The only girl in the group wondered for what must have been the millionth time since she knew Danny what the boy was thinking.

Was he worried about Dan escaping? Or how his future seemed so grim even after he supposedly saved it the first time? Maybe he was even thinking about his kid that he took to Vlad's?

Sam had a suspicion that Danny was thinking all of the above and plus some. Danny always had a knack stressing himself out by over thinking things.

"Hey Danny if you aren't going to eat then give me your lunch." Tucker reached out for the ghost boys tray only to have his hand smacked by his girlfriend who was quickly coming back to reality.

"What he's not eating!" Tucker said defensively and pointed to the other boys food. Sam glanced across the table and scowled when she saw her boyfriend was right.

"It's okay Sam, I'm not hungry anyways." Danny pushed his tray towards Tucker who greedy took it "I don't see how you can eat that Tuck."

"Its meat." The black boy stated and happily ate the mystery meat meal.

"That's what they tell you, but for all you know it can be something disgusting."

Tucker shook his head and tapped his nose reminding everyone at the table of his infamous meat smelling nose.

"I know meat."

"Whatever…" Sam huffed and began eating her own lunch, only to stop a moment later when she noticed Danny looking out the window and seeming to be lost somewhere in his own mind.

'What are you thinking about?' She wondered once more again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad sat in his leather chair and gazed out of his private office window. So much had happened in the last day and a half. The biggest was the fact he had a son!

'A son.' Vlad thought with a small smile. The boy was defiantly his son, what little doubt he had was erased when the two of them went shopping for clothes that very morning.

Vlad Jr or Vladdy as he liked to be called had almost the same taste as he did, which was rather cute by the billionaires standers. But…

Vlad frowned, the boy was very reluctant to talk and almost shy in some cases. That was something odd considering Maddie had never been shy and neither had he. Shyness might be due to everything he saw in the future, violence of any magnitude could have had a traumatic impact on his personality.

'Ah the future.' Vlad thought bleakly 'That brings up other issues. Like what can I do to prevent that horrible future from happening with out endangering Maddie and I getting together?'

This was a rather large problem that was presented to Vlad, then again he doubted he needed to do anything. Danny would most likely see that everything was fixed.

'That boy and his hero complex.' The halfa thought, smirking at how predictable the teen was 'He will never risk Vladdy's existence despite how much it would hurt Jack to lose Maddie.'

Vlad closed his eyes and imagined Danny telling the future Jack who was old and fat, well fatter, that he could not help him and that Maddie must divorce him.

The anguished look on Jacks face, the upset look on Danny's…

'The boy shouldn't look upset.' Vlad thought with a frown 'He should be happy to be getting a new father and getting that fat oaf out of his life.'

But as hardest the evil man tried he could not imagine a happy look on Danny's face, all he could do was see the pained expression with watery blue eyes to match.

"This is giving me a headache." The man stated and rubbed his temples, he glanced over at his computer screen to see the time only to be surprised.

"Have I been day dreaming for an hour?" The regal man stood and straightened out his suit "Vladdy must be up from his nap now, maybe we should go out for lunch."

With the thought of going out to lunch in mind the villainous man walked towards his son's bedroom, smiling once more at the fact he had a son. And with Maddie no less!

"Knock, knock." Vlad said cheerfully as he walked into the brightly colored bedroom. His smile faltered when he saw the upset look on his future sons face. "Vladdy?"

The middle aged man walked over to the five year old and sat down next to him on the king sized bed. After repeating the boys name again the child slowly looked up only to look away again.

"My boy, tell me what's wrong." The five year old fidgeted before slowly opening his mouth.

"I-I miss mommy." A confused expression filled the child's face "I shouldn't miss mommy because it's his fault everyone died."

The older halfa blinked in surprise before slowly pulling the small boy into his arms and lightly thumped him on the head for saying such a horrible thing about his mother. Even though Vladdy had only been his son for a day he would not tolerate such things being said about Maddie.

"Your mother would never be the cause of any ones death. If I know your mother she would have sacrifice herself before letting anyone hurt who she loves." He said softly to the boy who remained still. His mind raced to absorb what the boy said and think of more things to say "I know this because your mother was a much better person than I, and I myself would die before letting anyone I love be hurt."

"Mommy never killed his bad self, it is his fault. He should of killed him." A small shudder escaped the frail boy at the memory "Mommy didn't help us, he just laid there and let everyone die."

Vlad was silent as he thought about what his son said. Maddie would not just lay down on the job while everyone was being attacked. And speaking of being attacked, Vlad still had no clue about what attack his son was talking about or even who 'everyone' was. And unless Maddie had an evil twin Vlad didn't understand who the attacker could be. But Vlad would hold of his questions for the moment, for now he had to convince his future son that it was not Maddie's fault.

"Was your mother hurt?" The question seemed to surprise the five year old, but judging by the silence that came from him Vlad could guess he was right thinking Maddie was hurt.

"If she was hurt then it was not her fault Vladdy, it was the person who hurt her." Vladdy looked up with a blank look. "I know you think it was your mothers fault for not killing the person who hurt her, but it isn't. Can you tell me who hurt your mother? "

"It, it was…" Vlad had to lean in closer to hear the hushed words of his son "It was mommy, but not mommy."

That was all the child said before he clammed up and shook his head as if that would rid him of the horrible memory. Vlad let it slide for the moment, putting to much pressure on the child would do neither of them good. He could only hope that whatever attacked Maddie had not killed her, but certainly Danny would have mentioned something if that had happened.

"Let's go get lunch." Vladdy nodded and pulled away from Vlad. The middle aged man watched his son pick out a black sweater and blue slacks and walk slowly into the bathroom to change out of his wrinkled clothes.

'He is defiantly my son.' The halfa thought with a smile only to frown at his next thought 'I doubt Danny, future or present, will be able to handle this.'

'Will Daniel be alright handling this on his own?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny mentally shook his head again, that was twice in English in the last ten minutes that his thoughts had wondered back to Vlad. He didn't even think about Paulina that much and he supposedly had a crush on her.

'Wait_ 'supposedly'_? What does that mean? I know I have a crush on Paulina!' The 16 year old told himself and glared at the text book he was supposed to be reading when a voice in the back of his head told him otherwise.

"Mr. Fenton would you care to tell us what is so interesting about that section in your text book?" Mr. Lancer asked staring down at the boy with disproval.

The teen blinked in stupidly and looked over at the page Sam was on only to find out he was three chapters and five sections behind everyone else in class.

"Well Mr. Fenton?" A few people in the class giggled as the black haired youth turned pink from embarrassment.

Mr. Lancer continued to scowl as his student did nothing but shrug and look down at his text book. The balding teacher sighed and sent a warning look at the laughing children before turning his attention back to Danny who once more again seemed distracted.

"Mr. Fenton, I would like a word with you after school." Danny nearly groaned but somehow managed to keep it in and nod showing he understood.

Sam and Tucker gave their best friend a sympathetic look before going back to the text book about some dead poet, both had noticed their friend was as already loosing focusing on his work despite getting in trouble already.

Danny ignored his friend's looks and slowly waited for the class to end and school to be over. Attempting and failing again and again to pay attention to Mr. Lancer, if the teacher noticed that he did not say anything much to Danny's appreciation…

"Mr. Fenton." Danny sighed and gave a small wave to his friends who were the last to leave the classroom after the bell rang.

"I noticed you were very distracted today." The teacher stated and sat down behind his wooden desk while Danny stood awkwardly looking at the chalkboard with today's assignment; he would need to copy that down.

"Sorry about that." The teen apologized and scratched the back of his head turning his blue eyes to Mr. Lancer "I don't know why-"

"Your sister tells me you have a lot of things on your mind lately." Lancer interrupted and studied Danny closely. "You do know teachers are here to help students, if there's something you want to get off you chest you can tell me with out your family or friends finding out."

The 16 year old stared dumbly at his teacher; he was expecting a lecture or something close to that. Maybe even a phone call to his parents. But he wasn't expecting was Lancer to offer to be an open ear.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer but I am fine." Danny lied, though it should not have been a lie because there really was nothing wrong. Well besides the normal ghost problems, but well that was normal…

"Jasmine seems to think other wise."

The super hero mentally rolled his eyes, leave it to his sister to notice something so quickly. Danny had only seen her twice today and she already saw something was bugging him. Not that anything was really bugging him besides normal ghost stuff…

"Jazz over thinks things, there is nothing wrong." The teenager said with annoyance. His English teacher regarded him for a moment before nodding.

"You may leave then Mr. Fenton." Danny nodded and turned to walk out of the room only to be stopped by his teachers grief filled voice.

"My dear sister will be upset when I tell her that I failed to help another student once more again." The halfa old looked over his shoulder at the man who was staring fondly at the picture of his _lovely_ sister. Mr. Lancer bit his bottom lip and sniffed pathetically "After all those years I have finally failed in helping my students and having them come to me with there problems, my sister will be so ashamed."

Danny stood looking at the class room door then back at Mr. Lancer who was on the brink of bursting into tears.

Well what could he do? He wasn't heartless, but he also knew Mr. Lancer was also using his sister to make him feel guilty. And it was working!

With a soft sigh Danny turned around and faced his teacher.

"Mr. Lancer, have you ever thought about someone in a way you shouldn't have?" The man blinked and instantly sobered up.

"Perhaps, but why do you think you are thinking of them wrongly?" Danny shrugged; he really didn't know were he was going with this. He didn't think of Vlad in a way that could be considered wrong, he just thought of him more than he should have.

'But aren't you supposed to think about your arch-nemesis on a regular basis?'

"I'm not thinking about them in a wrong way I guess, just a little more than I should. But," Danny added "this person kinda bullies me, so shouldn't I think about them often?"

Mr. Lancer remained silent for a few minutes much to Danny's annoyance. After all this was already embarrassing, for what reason he didn't know, it's not like he was talking about some crush, yet his teacher seemed to be taking his time.

"Then I don't see anything wrong, it is only natural to think about someone who bullies you."

"But-" Danny stopped, what was he doing? Mr. Lancer already said that it's only natural to think of someone who bullies you. And as long as he didn't think of Vlad in certain ways, what those ways were he wasn't quiet sure. So everything was alright then?

"Thank you Mr. Lancer." The black haired boy said softly before looking at the class room door "I should be going, you gave us a lot of homework."

Lancer frowned and looked at the chalkboard; the only homework he saw was to finish writing the persuasive essay the class should have been doing the past two weeks.

The teacher looked back at his student to ask if he needed help finishing the essay, and maybe about this bulling issue, only to find Danny was gone. How the boy managed to escape him with out making a sound was amazing. But then again the boy himself seemed pretty amazing when he pushed himself to be.

A sigh escaped the English teacher as he looked at the picture of his 'sister'. His previous thoughts disappeared at the sight of himself in the picture that was supposed to be his non-extant sister.

"Why doesn't anyone notice that's me in a dress?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom nor am I making any money off this.

**Warning:** There shall be a few characters that are not in the show. Swearing, violence, character death, and some other things. And Vlad Danny paring!

Also I am assuming you have watched Ultimate Enemy, and since I do not know what to call Danny's evil future self I shall call him Dan since most people seem to do that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Me in big trouble **

**10 years into the future**

Danny Phantom stared at himself in his bedroom mirror unable to believe that only a few days ago that he and his husband and been having a small argument about their five year old daughter Jenny hanging out with Skulker.

Vlad, being an overprotective father, believed Jenny would be hurt while following Skulker as he patrolled the city for rogue ghost. Danny on the other hand believed that Skulker would take good care of their daughter since he seemed to be so fond of her. The muscular ghost even let Jenny call him Uncle Skulky, an impressive feat for someone so young…

A sad sigh escaped the 26 year old; it wouldn't be long till the last remaining good ghost met up at the remains of his parent's house. He should have been leaving now, but he was reluctant to leave his old home full of happy memories.

"If you don't want to leave then don't." A familiar woman's voice said from the doorway.

Danny turned around slowly only to be stunned at the curvy woman leaning on his bedroom doorway with a smug smile on her full lips.

"Danni?" Danny stood slowly and looked at his clone that had grown up nicely. In fact Danni could pass as his twin only with longer hair and softer features.

"Valerie found me and told me what happened." The woman came in the room and walked around looking at the rich finery that was no doubt Vlad's decoration choice. Not that it didn't look nice and elegant but she doubted Danny would ever choose something so unlike him. Then again her counterpart had changed a lot in the last eight years.

The man standing before her was a man the exact opposite of the man who she saw all those years ago.

"Oh." Was all Danny said before turning back to his mirror and looking at the reflection.

"Where is the littlest one? Vlad Jr. was his name right?"

"I sent him ten years back so he would be safe from Dan."

It was now Danni's turn to say 'Oh'. She had more feelings and thoughts to convey, but the words would not form, so all she said for the moment was "Oh"

The silence was slightly uncomfortable, at least for Danni who did nothing but fiddle with her wrinkled sweatshirt to distract herself from it.

"How have things been for you?" Danny politely asked since he knew nothing about what had happened to his clone over the past eight years, but she seemed to know just about everything that happened to him.

"Nothing much, I traveled place to place, saw the sights." Danni informed him smiling slightly at the memories of all the weird and interesting things and people she saw. The world truly was an amazing place when stopped and looked at it.

"No boyfriends?" The halfa asked wondering if his clone who used to say boys were gross had finally taken an interest in them. Judging by the small smile on Danni's face he could assume so.

"Yeah, there have been a few boys. I met this one in Mexico who I think might just be the one." The 22 year old said dreamily at the thought of the mysterious man.

"Really?" Danny turned and looked at the girl instead of looking at her reflection in the mirror "Congratulations."

A small frown formed on her face, Danni knew that Danny meant what he said with every fiber of his being, but if someone who didn't knew him were to look at him saying congratulations they might think he was not being sincere maybe even bitter.

After all who reacts to good news with a blank face and eyes to match?

"Danny…" The woman's voice died in her throat as her counterpart stood and walked past her and out into the hallway.

"I have to go Danni; you can come to the meeting if you want." The halfa year old offered silently hoping that Danni would refuse and go back to Mexico with the man she had met. But he knew her; she would stay and help fight Dan because that's just what he would do.

He also knew this was battle Danni would lose if she chose to fight.

How he knew this Danny didn't know, maybe it was because he himself thought there was no winning against Dan despite beating him in the past.

"We will win just like in the past." The clone said as if reading Danny's mind "Don't think we won't win. And I don't think Vlad would want you to lose to the very person who killed him."

Danni almost panicked when she saw Danny's shoulders shaking thinking maybe she got him angry, but to her amazement a sob escaped the older halfa.

She didn't hesitate to rush to Danny after he cried out Vlad's name.

"I want him so bad!" Danny sobbed on her shoulder "I want to argue with him, I want to tease him about his grey hair, I want to see him tucking in the kids."

Blue eyes gazed down at the crumbling man who it seemed was just now letting his emotions out. Part of her felt guilty for causing Danny to cry, but the other part knew this was healthier for the man to let his pent up emotions out.

"I don't care if Dan wins, I just want Vlad, I just want mom and dad, I just want Jake and Jenny and Vladdy!" Danni had never been a motherly type but comforting Danny seemed so natural, like a mother would for a crying babe.

"I never got to tell them ether!" Danny wailed and clutched Danni's sweatshirt as if it was the only thing keeping him in place, then again it most likely was.

"Tell them what Danny?" The woman couldn't help but ask, ignoring the warning signals in her head that screamed this was only going to make him cry more.

What Danny said next made her blood run cold and nearly faint

"I was pregnant when Dan attacked, and I still am."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back To the Present **

"Danny, don't slam the door!" Maddie yelled at her youngest, and looked up the stairs with concern. Did he have a fight with his friends? However unlikely that was it was possibility. Maybe she should ask Jack to see what's wrong since Danny never seemed to like having her ask.

The scientist thought about it for a moment then decided against it. Danny, much to her displeasure to admit, was growing up. And if the teenager needed advice or someone to vent to Maddie was sure he would come to her or Jack. If not there always was Jazz.

With that in mind the female genius continued sewing on the couch, mind buzzing with ways to improve that new ghost gun Jack had invented, guaranteed to rip a ghost molecule by molecule of course.

Unknown to Maddie Danny didn't have a fight with Sam or Tucker, how could he when he hadn't seen them today? But he did have a fight with a certain time ghost after the ghost refused to help him or let him help. Clockwork had even gone to the extent to kick the teen out of the Ghostzone!

So the teen had to fly out of his parent's workshop and to the street only to come back into the house so it wouldn't be suspicious.

'Why won't he let me help?' Danny wondered to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. 'He must know he is going to die if Dan escapes, but why not prevent it now?'

This left the teen clueless; he had no idea what Clockwork was thinking. The ghost didn't even give him an excuse, Clockwork just informed him not to ask or leave.

And Danny, being Danny could not resist the topic. What sane person could? So to make a long story short Clockwork kicked him out by opening a portal and throwing him through it and back to his world.

What would he do now? Just wait to see if his future self came back or not? Maybe he should go back to Clockwork tomorrow and demand to help.

The teen let out a long sigh; he didn't know what to do. Clockwork was more powerful then he was and could easily kick him out of the tower and Ghostzone again if he felt like it.

Maybe he should call Sam and Tucker and ask for their advice? Sure he didn't want his friends to get involved with the fight with Dan, but he didn't know who else to turn to. Jazz would be the next person to turn to, but she could be way more pushy then his friends.

"I don't know what to do." Danny groaned and buried his face in his pillow when a shiver ran through the teen alerting him that there was a ghost in his room.

The teen looked up to see who it was since they had yet to attack him. Nothing though could prepare him for the five year old standing right next to his bed.

"Vladdy!" Danny nearly yelled surprised to see the ghost child, he even pinched himself to make sure he was really awake when the boy launched himself at him.

"I miss my mommy!" The child whined and buried his face into the teen's shirt while reverting back to his human form. "I want to go back and say I'm sorry!"

The small boy began trembling, and at first Danny didn't know what to do. Thinking back to what his parents did when he was upset when he was little; the halfa held the five year old tighter and rubbed small circles in the boys back. Instead of calming him it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Shhh Vladdy." Danny cooed and glanced at his bedroom door, praying his mother didn't hear the child's cries. How would he explain Vladdy's presence in his room?

'Where is Vlad?!' Danny's inner voice screamed. Wasn't the middle aged man supposed to be taking care of Vladdy? Not that he minded the boy really besides him being a little weird, but he could seriously get into some trouble over this.

'Where is Vlad?' Danny asked himself once more again. He could only imagine what Vlad was going to do once he realized that Vladdy was gone, it wasn't hard since he knew how his parents would react. And all parents seemed to react the same…

"Vladdy, you didn't tell Vlad you were leaving did you?" The boy shook his head and continued to cry.

'Great…Vlad's probably having a melt down' The halfa glanced at his phone, soon as he was done calming Vladdy down he would call Vlad before the man tore up his castle looking for the five year old.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad had torn his castle apart, but he still could not find his son! He was nearing the point of pulling out his hair and yelling for Skulker to hunt his own flesh and blood down when his private cell phone rung.

The middle aged man paused and answered it, for all he knew Vladdy was calling him. Who knew if the child had the phone number from the future.

"Vlad" The man tensed up again at the sound of the super hero's voice on the other line, he didn't give this number to Danny. So how…?

"Don't ask how I got this number." Danny told him as if reading his mind "I am calling to tell you that your son is sleeping on my bed right now after crying himself to sleep."

"What?! What did you do!?" What ever anger Vlad felt Danny retaliated ten fold

"What do you mean 'What did I do?'! What did you do?! I come home to find Vladdy crying for his mom to me when he should be in Wisconsin crying to you! I let you take care of Vladdy because I thought you could handle it, you don't seem to be able to handling it though!"

"Don't you talk to me about how I take care of my son!" The older halfa snarled into the receiver "I've been a father for less than a week and you expect me to be perfect. Though why he would ever come to you about his mother is beyond me! But at least I am trying unlike you!"

The evil man took a deep breath and was about to rant more when the teen's soft voice stopped him.

"He doesn't like me, why even try?"

Why Vlad felt a pang go through him he didn't know, and didn't feel like knowing. Perhaps it was because of how hurt the boy sounded at admitting that? No he would question why later.

"You're a foolish child, why would he come to you for comfort if he doesn't like you? Open your father's ghost portal so I may come through it to pick Vladdy up."

"It's already open." The teen stated.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes." With out saying goodbye the man hung up and went ghost.

If he didn't know any better he could almost say that he and Danny argued like a divorced couple instead of arch enemies. Which was odd to say the least…

Plasmius shrugged his shoulders before flying to the ghost zone, to much to think about now. The only important thing was that he got to Vladdy and brought him home.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is him?" Sam looked down at the sleeping boy in awe amazed at the similarities between Vladdy and Vlad. Not to mention the hints of Danny which helped make the tiny boy adorable.

Danny nodded and put his finger over his lips, it took him nearly a half an hour to get the boy calm enough to finally be able to sleep. His friends who had just came over after his 'delightful' phone call with Vlad now were looking at the five year old like a failed science experiment.

"Hey Danny, if he is still here does that mean you and Vlad are still going to get together?" The superhero blushed and shook his head no; he and Vlad didn't have to get together did they? Dan existed out side of time; couldn't Vlad Jr. do the same?

"What do you mean 'if he is still is here'?" Everyone froze in the room at the sound of the rich voice.

If thoughts could be voiced Vlad would have heard three 'Uh-oh's' at the same time from the three teens who stared up at him with horror.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom, and am just writing for fun

**Warning**: Slash, character death, m-preg, yaoi (meaning Vlad and Danny get it on), and other things that some might be uncomfortable with.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Me and You…?**

_(Ten years in the future) _

He tried not to cry, he tried so hard, but the tears slowly slid down his face as he looked around his bleak surroundings.

The once proud town was nothing but scattered ruins now, and the once proud town hero was nothing but a broken man waiting for the final death blow.

"You were much more challenging when you were younger." Dan stated sourly and looked down at his alter self who was crying for his lost town and friends who like the town was nothing more than pieces now.

"You should have become evil, none of this would have happened then." It surprised the evil ghost somewhat that he got little satisfaction out of making the hero cry, it was too easy actually. He had already destroyed most of the town before Danny and his remaining friends came out of hiding to fight him.

'And they weren't much of a challenge' He thought with a frown only to smirk as he raised his glowing fist

Maybe a trip back in time was in order?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_(Normal time)_

"Well, what did you mean?" Vlad asked again looking at each fidgeting teen in the eyes with his glowing red ones

"Vlad." Danny said meekly and climbed off his bed and took a small step towards the man. He had no idea what to say or what to do besides keep the older halfa from getting angry. But how he was to accomplish that the hero didn't know.

Not even Sam and Tucker knew what to do or say when Danny gave them a pleading look for help.

The teenager was caught off guard when a strong hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground and inches away from a blue skinned face.

"Tell me what you meant and not some half truth like I am beginning to think you have been telling me all along." Vlad would like to say he knew the younger male well, due to it being vital to know the enemy, and he would also like to say he knew when the halfa wasn't telling him everything like he assumed Danny was doing and had been doing.

How he could let himself be so distracted not to notice the subtle hints the boy gave off when he told him about Vladdy disgusted himself, he should have been better than that.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Vladdy asked after waking up from the commotion, the five year old blinked and stared at the two halfa's, completely ignoring Tucker and Sam.

"Getting answers Vladdy." Was all the middle aged man said before turning his attention back to Danny "Now, tell me everything you know!"

Blue eyes looked away, Danny didn't know what to do, sure he could phase out of the man's grasp but where would that get him? If anything that would start a violent chase which wasn't a good idea while under the Fenton roof. He could use Vlad's help, but he also really didn't want that ether, that meant giving awkward answers as well.

"I'm going to tell." The five year old stated and looked at his future parents who, like the humans, turned and looked at him in surprise.

"He's my mommy." A small finger was pointed at the teen that became bright red with shock and embarrassment, followed by a small grunt of pain when he was dropped on the floor.

"Vladdy," The rich man said calmly, a little to calmly "Danny cannot be your mother, he is a boy and your brother."

The five year old shook his head, and the teens were to speechless to say anything about what was unfolding.

"No, mommy lied. He is my mother, and you are my daddy." And as if to prove to the trembling older man that he was telling the truth Vladdy told him how it was possible "You said that Desiree made it so mommy can have babies."

A look of pure hatred mixed with some embarrassment was sent at Danny and his friends who all moved back away from the man.

"I-I thought Maddie and I…" He trailed off for a moment before starting again "You and I, that is ridiculous and impossible!"

"It's true though." Tucker said without thought only to cover his mouth a moment later.

"I will test this, and if I find out you were lying." A look that promised pain and punishment was sent to the three friends before the older man grabbed Vladdy who cried out in protest and phased through the bedroom floor and most likely to the basement were the portal was located.

"Danny are you ok?" Sam asked after a moment of silence, she became concerned when the teen didn't reply.

"I guess I have to tell him everything now." Blue eyes looked over at his friends who stared at him with confusion "If I don't he'll come after me for answers."

The couple nodded in understanding before helping the teen up and to his feet

"I should get going now, if I know Vlad the first thing he is going to do once he gets to his castle is a paternity test."

"We'll come too." Tucker stated only to frown when Danny shook his head.

"Not this time ether." Before the teens could argue Danny phased through the floor and to his parents work shop. What was going to happen between him and Vlad should stay between him and Vlad.

Sure he loved his friends and how they wanted to be there with him, but he really thought that this was something he should handle on his own.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Every ghost in the Master's castle had disappeared after hearing Vlad's yell of rage after reading the test results.

"This cant be!" The halfa reread the results that showed Maddie as a negative for being Vladdy's mother. This had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, not only was he proven to be a gullible fool but an old pervert at the same time.

Only a pervert would ever sleep with a child, which was what Danny was no matter how much time passed before his future self actually slept with the boy. He didn't need to test Danny's DNA to prove that Vladdy was Danny's child, if Maddie wasn't the boy's mother then Danny surely was.

How his future self could ever fall for the brat was beyond him, let alone sleep with Danny. Sure the boy had lots of good qualities and would make a great parent and husband one day, but not Vlad's!

"Daddy." Vladdy cried and shrunk back in the leather when his future father sent him a silencing look. The evil ghost ignored the pang of guilt that washed over him for making his son cry, but he needed silence to think.

At the sound of a new voice in his lab, the middle aged man knew he wasn't going to get it soon.

"Vladdy, go to your room." Danny said calmly and gave the child the warmest smile he could muster after seeing the turmoil that Vlad was going through.

The five year old listened and flew off towards his bedroom, only giving a small glance at his future parents.

The 16 year old hesitated before opening his mouth to speak to the man who was glaring hatefully at him.

"I will tell you everything."

"You don't have much of a choice." The billionaire snapped "You should have told me everything in the beginning, instead I now look like a fool!"

"I'm sorry." Danny mumbled and looked down at the ground, he couldn't think of anything else to say besides that.

"I don't care if your sorry or not just tell me how this happened," Vlad made a hand jester to where Vladdy flew off "and what happens in our future."

The teen sighed before beginning his story, first telling Vlad he didn't know how they became an item before telling about Dan and the first battle that occurred between him and the evil ghost, then what his future self had told him what seemed many nights ago.

"Dan escaped and killed you and everyone but me and Vladdy. My future self thought it would be safer for Vladdy to stay in the past until he could take care of Dan."

Blue eyes watched the older halfa who was sitting in the leather chair Vladdy had once been in. The teen was hoping for some reaction or expression on his arch nemesis face, but to his disappointment found none.

"So what do we do now?" The older male asked after a nearly ten minutes of silence, the teen felt the question was odd since it was a middle aged man asking a teenager what they should be doing. Shouldn't it have been the other way around?

"I don't know." The teen said slowly "Its possible for Vladdy to exist outside of time like Dan so we don't have to…well you know…"

"What about Clockwork, should I pay him a visit?" Vlad suggested and pushed the leather chair out of the way to reveal an expensive looking computer that Danny could only dream about having one day.

"I already told you I went and saw Clockwork; he refuses to talk about it. I don't know why though."

Vlad let out an irritated sigh before turning away from his computer, that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"There is not much we can do but hope for the best then I suppose." The older halfa stated not looking at the younger male, comfortable to turn his attention to the picture on the wall of him and Maddie, a love that would never be.

"Yeah I guess…" Danny scratched the back of his head not sure what to do or say, he might have been clueless sometimes but it was obvious even to him that this was very hard on Vlad.

"Do you still want to take care of Vladdy?" Dark blue eyes looked over at the teen.

"He still is my son." The 16 year old nodded and became ghost again.

"I am going to go then, I'll make sure to talk with Vladdy before I go." The teenager didn't know how, but it almost felt as if the two of them had a mutual agreement. He doubted he and Vlad would ever be the same again, but now he wasn't sure what he and Vlad were.

They weren't enemies, they weren't allies. So what were they?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil laugher above went unheard by the people who were minding there own business. Not that Dan cared if he was heard or seen at the moment, soon everyone in this time would be screaming in terror at his very name.

But that would come after he had fun with Danny…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom, and am just writing for fun

**Warning**: Slash, character death, m-preg, yaoi (meaning Vlad and Danny get it on), and other things that some might be uncomfortable with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Me and my parents **

It had been roughly a week since that day Vlad found out the truth, and surprisingly enough things were back to normal.

Danny continued going to school and fighting ghost and keeping his identity and powers secret from his loving parents while Sam and Tucker helped him fight crime and keep his grades up.

Everything was normal for the ghost boy, well everything besides dreams he had been having since that night. Dreams that were, inappropriate and uncomfortable and certainly not about any girl he knew.

"Danny you okay man?" Tucker asked and looked up from his PDA, he had been asking the other boy if he was ever going to beg his parents for a PDA but no response came from his best friend causing some concern.

"Uh, yeah just tired I guess." Danny hoped Tuck accepted that excuse but he didn't stick around long enough to find out before waving goodbye and rushing towards home to finish his history project that was due tomorrow. Now he was seriously wishing he had listened to Sam and not procrastinated, but he was willing to pull an all nighter to finish it. It was ether that or tell his parents he failed history class.

"Was that Danny?" Sam asked as she walked outside of the school to her boyfriend who was staring off in the direction Danny went.

"Yeah" Tucker said slowly and grabbed the Goth girl's hand "I know he said everything was cool now, but I get the feeling it isn't."

Sam nodded showing she understood, she had been getting weird vibes all week since Danny told her and her boyfriend what happened between him and Vlad. But she wasn't sure if the sickening feeling in her gut was just because her friend seemed to be hiding something or if the cause was something totally different.

"Wanna go hang out at your place?" The nerdy teen asked bringing his girlfriends out of her thoughts.

"Sure I guess, but you have to play another round of cards with my grandma."

"Why?" Tucker whined remembering last time he played with the old woman "She wins every game!"

Sam laughed and pulled her boyfriend towards her house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan looked down from the tree he was hiding in at the teens that appeared to have gotten together since he last saw them.

"How cute." He sneered and looked in the direction Danny went in.

The evil ghost wished to see the chaos that was about to happen in the Fenton home, but he was pressing his luck already. The boy may have not sensed him, but the Fenton ghost detectors would catch him soon as he touched the doorstep. So Dan would have to be satisfied with just listening to the screams that echoed outside.

Laughter erupted from the blue skinned man as he flew off in the direction of the Fenton family home; this was going to be good!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny opened the front door and walked into his house not bothering to lock it since Jazz would be coming home soon.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." He yelled in the silent house figuring his parents were in the lab, but to his surprise as he began walking up the stairs his mother called for him in a somewhat strained voice from the kitchen.

"Danny come here, we need to talk." The teen mentally went over everything he could have done wrong in the past few days but couldn't find anything; he had been on top of everything. Homework, with an exception to the history project, chores, ghost fighting, ect…

"Hey mom." Blue eyes studied the two adults at the table who looked like they just got horrible news. His eyes flickered to the picture on the table only to do a double take.

The 16 year old blanched at the picture, how something like that could exist he didn't know since he had never posed with Vlad let alone kissed the older man.

But that was what the picture showed; he and Vlad flushed and too wrapped up in kissing to notice whoever was taking the photo.

"How long have you been seeing Vlad?" Maddie asked in an oddly calm voice, but Danny sensed his mother's displeasure and it was easy to notice that the red headed woman refused to look at him.

His dad on the other hand was studying him like he was one of his ghost specimens, not saying a single word. That alone told Danny his dad was mad, or least disturbed with the fact his son was kissing his best friend in the picture.

"I'm not dating Vlad." Danny stated after a moment of thinking. Saying 'That's not me' would be lame and unbelievable since it clearly was Danny in the picture, and his explanation for how it was not him would be ridiculous even to scientist parents.

Plus that involved telling them he was a ghost for certain proof he wasn't lying and the teenager was not ready for that quite yet.

"Then what is this?" Maddie looked up with her violet eyes and Danny paled, he had never received that gut retching look before.

"Mom…" The teenager trailed off, what could he say?

"Danny go to your room." Jack ordered suddenly with a voice that was not to be argued with causing Danny's stomach to cramp up even more.

Without saying a word the teen left the kitchen and slowly walked to his bedroom fearing what was about to take place.

As bad as life were going to be for him, he could only imagine how bad things were going to be for Vlad. What if his parents called the police? Not only would that lead to bad press for the man, but what of he lost everything over that one picture that Danny still couldn't figure out how it got in this time.

Vlad could go to jail, lose his home, his money. What would happen to Vladdy? If the picture was going to be hard to explain, how was Danny supposed to explain a kid who would have to come live with him if Vlad went to jail?

A soft sigh escaped the halfa as he collapsed onto his bed…Why did life have to be so complicated?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Red eyes narrowed, Dan was expecting more yelling, but so far he heard nothing. Were the boy's parents really that laid back they didn't care who their son dated?

Not from what he remembered, the parents he remembered were everything but laid back when it came to parenting. Yet they neglected him enough not to see the fact he was half ghost.

"I suppose I should stop playing games." The evil ghost said absently and continued to watch the Fenton house from across the street. But he did love playing with his pray before the kill.

His alter self in the future was evidence of that. Not much of a challenge, the future Danny was broken by his games before he actually killed him. Now the question was how was he going to torment the boy in this time?

The picture he salvaged from the boys future home was a nice start in ruining the child's life, but that was only the beginning.

Dan didn't want to kill off family members yet; he wanted to try a different route this time, one that would make everyone be just as broken as the boy himself was going to be.

"Let's start now." Dan muttered as he sent an ecoblast towards a nearby power line, taking out the power to the Fenton house.

No ghost detecting now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie looked up in surprise along with her husband, not knowing why the power went out.

"Jack, you go talk with Danny while I go see what the problem is." The red head stated standing in the dark kitchen.

"What am I suppose to say?" The large man asked and squinted to see his wife in the darkness. He was at a loss at what to do besides go to Wisconsin and give his best friend a piece of his fist for touching his son! Jack was positive he would kill the man if he found out he did more then kiss with Danny.

But the picture was so…heated, Jack didn't want to think that his 16 year old son was having sex but the picture implied that he was.

The large man shuddered at the thought.

"We need to figure out what they did together and whether or not to press charges against Vlad." Maddie stated calmly and pulled out a Fenton Flashlight from one of the kitchen drawers.

"I know…" He said solemnly fiddling with his gloved fingers "But what if he loves Vlad?"

The mom flinched at that question, Danny would hate them for taking him away from Vlad if he did in fact love the older man, but it would have to be done. A sixteen year old could not date a man in his fortes!

"We'll handle one thing at a time." Jack nodded and watched his wife leave the kitchen before sinking into the wooden chair. He would go upstairs in a few minutes; first he needed to figure out what he was going to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny looked up from his pillow as his bedroom light turned off suddenly, did his parents turn off the power to his bedroom as a punishment?

'That's a new one.' He thought grimly and buried his head into the pillow again. He could not figure out how the picture ended up in this time, let alone in his parent's hands, coincidence was not an option in this one.

His mind was also freaking out about Vlad, sure there was nothing between them but the worry was still gnawing at his insides.

The teen shivered at the thought of all the possibilities of what was going to happen next, only to lift his head from the pillow when he realized it wasn't his thoughts that made him shiver, but how cold his room had become.

"Plasmius?" Blue eyes went wide at the sight of the older halfa smirking in his bedroom, he didn't know what the man was doing here but that smirk couldn't mean anything good "Where is Vladdy?"

"Don't worry about him Danny." The teen watched the villainess man revert back to his human state.

"Why are you here? My parents will kill you if they catch you in my room." Danny told the man who was slowly moving closer "Some how they got a picture of us in the future, now they think you and I did _stuff _together!"

Whatever reaction Danny thought he was going to get, he didn't, Vlad seemed to not have heard a word he said.

"What are you doing?!" Danny asked as he jerked away from the man who dared to touch his face. The teen had to suppress a yell when the older man suddenly grabbed his wrist and pinned him onto the bed he was sitting on.

"What are you doing, get off me Vlad!" The teen old hissed ready to phase out from under Vlad if his explanation wasn't good, and it better have been a good explanation!

"I just wanted to see you squirm." Vlad stated and let out a small chuckle "As they say revenge is a dish best served cold."

Blue eyes blinked in confusion, revenge? Revenge for what? Wasn't there a mutual agreement that they wouldn't fight anymore? At least he thought there was a mutual agreement, was he wrong?

…Unless he did something really wrong to the older man. Danny couldn't think of anything he had done recently besides destroying his hope for ever being with his dream woman. But besides that he didn't understand what was going on, this was unlike Vlad, it was almost like it wasn't him…

"Dan?" The teen questioned in a horse whisper, not liking how the bigger mans smile grew "How? I was supposed to have beaten you."

"You were supposed to but like the rest of your friends you failed." Dan leaned in still grinning madly "Now I'm going to make this life of yours a living hell before I kill you and everyone you know."

Both males looked away from each other at the sound of the bedroom door that opening revealing a heavy man looking ready to kill.

"Vlad!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom, and am just writing for fun

**Warning**: Slash, character death, m-preg, yaoi (meaning Vlad and Danny get it on), and other things that some might be uncomfortable with.

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading, also remember all reviews get personal responses!**

**And also I am posting chapter updates on my profile so if you want you can look there to see if any new updates or reason for delays happens. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Me and Death**

Vlad looked up from his paper and at his son who had come into the room silently and made no motion to interrupt the silence that had filled his office all morning.

"Yes Vladdy?" Vlad sat up straight and smiled warmly at his son who had said barely two words to him all week, something that pained him greatly but was understandable. He hoped the boy was coming to talk with him, but his future son said nothing and instead stepped aside so another could enter the room.

Icy blue eyes flickered with astonishment when they locked onto the ghost of time in person. The nefarious halfa stood and removed the alarmed look off his face as he looked into the other powerful ghost's eyes.

"Why are you here?" Clockwork didn't answer for a moment, but instead looked down at Vladdy and instructed the boy to go to his mothers side "Mother?"

The middle aged man did not know why his heart skipped at the thought of Danny and the possibility that the boy was in his house, but instead of dwelling on it he forced himself to focus on Clockwork.

"I do not believe we have formally met." Clockwork gave a grim smile that made Vlad's insides churn "As you know I am Clockwork the ghost of time."

"Yes, yes I know." Vlad waved his hand to show the changing ghost to get on with it "Now tell me why you have come uninvited into my home."

"I have come not for you but for Daniel." Clockwork smirked inwardly at the horrible threatening glare he received from the middle aged man "I managed to save his future self from death for the moment, but he is only minutes away from dying unless he receives medical help."

"Minutes away from dying…" Vlad repeated in a whisper not believing what he was hearing. Clockwork turned to leave the room but paused to speak again

"Yes, I have frozen him in time so you may have doctors look at him. I have done all I can for the boy."

"Why not destroy Dan instead?" Vlad asked quickly realizing if the ghost before him wanted to leave and he had no power over the ghost to stop him from doing so "Then you avoid everything including your death."

The elderly looking ghost continued to talk with his back towards Vlad, much to his annoyance.

"I know the past, present, and future, but you question my motives?"

"Danny questions your motives also." Vlad snapped back in his defense, he could almost feel the other ghosts smile.

"You don't have to question me." Clockwork turned around to face Vlad "But you really should help your future husband before time starts again for him."

"You're not very helpful are you?"

"On the contrary," Clockwork smirked "I am very helpful."

Vlad said nothing as the ghost disappeared and instead chose to investigate the situation with his future hus-with Danny. But what he saw made the tenacious man weak in the knees and nearly have his breakfast come up.

* * *

Danny had learned many useful things in the 26 years he had been alive, one was to never to underestimate his incredible luck. Though with everything that happened in the last few days he had come to the conclusion his luck had ran out. But as he gazed up at his haggard husband, the thought did cross his mind that he had once more become the luckiest person in the alive, if in deed he was alive.

"Vlad" The middle aged man looked down at the sound of his name being called weakly before turning to a ghost doctor who began checking Danny's vitals.

"Go away" Danny coughed and struggled to lift his heavy arms up to push the ghost away, but his arms were gently forced down by his husband.

"Daniel let the doctor look at you; the wounds you received nearly killed you. If it wasn't for Clockwork you would be dead." Vlad attempted to push the thin man down but the future Danny was determined to sit up.

"Fine." He caved in and helped the thickly bandaged man sit up and surrounded him with pillows so he would be fine and comfortable on his own "Even after ten years you still are stubborn."

"Ten years?" Danny repeated with confusion not understanding what his husband meant, but on a closer examination he realized that this Vlad was slightly younger looking then the one he had last seen.

"Yes, ten years." Vlad gazed at the future halfa with slight concern when he saw his blue eyes that had seem almost like the Danny he knew, flicker with pain, before all emotion appeared to die.

"Oh…"

"Mommy!" Both adults looked up and at the newest halfa who flew into the room and at top speed. Vlad watched with some amusement when his son smashed into Danny and began talking about everything that had happened.

"Vladdy." The 26 year old couldn't believe his son was actually talking with him, let alone holding him. And whether it was the pain or the small amount of happiness that went through him, maybe even hormones were to blame, but ether way Danny broke down and began crying.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Didn't you beat the evil you?" Vladdy looked from his mother to his father who forced himself to look away.

Vlad had enough of a hard time with Danny when he was first brought here close to thirty hours ago, but at least then he knew what to do; now as he listened to the boys, or mans cries he didn't have a clue.

Perhaps he should alert the present Danny that the future Danny was here?

"Vlad the-the baby" Vlad turned his dark blue eyes back to the young man who was now attempting to stop the tears and talk "I-I was pregnant."

The ghost doctor who Vlad summoned looked up from his clipboard in alarm and looked at his master who was glaring at him.

"I-I did not know this; he showed know signs of caring a child and showed no signs of a miscarriage."

"So I still have the baby?"

"Mommy you're going to have another baby?" Vladdy asked confused if he showed be happy or angry at this new knowledge

"From what I can tell yes, but there is no telling what type of damage has happened to the child." Vlad nodded showing he understood.

"Fine, find me someone who can tell the type of damage that _might _have occurred." The round ghost nodded before floating out of the room and towards his master's ghost portal.

Danny continued to try and suppress the tears that wanted to escape, but a few managed to slide down his bruised cheeks. He was glad that his future husband didn't comment on him crying, even in the future whenever he cried his husband would scold him before reluctantly pulling him into his strong arms.

"I am going to inform your present self you are here." Vlad continued to force himself to look away from Danny as he made to leave the room "Have Vladdy find one of the nurses if you need anything."

"Thank you Vlad." Danny yelled after him unsure if his words were heard or not, he could have swore he heard a pause in the mans step.

* * *

"Oh come on! How do I get such bad luck!" Danny groaned as he attempted to pull away Dan's arm from around his neck and the arm that was wrapped tightly around his waist. He gave his evil self a heated glare and his father an annoyed just because the man was not helping in the least.

"Vlad you're a ghost!" Jack Fenton yelled with horror for the second time since Dan, still posing as Vlad, got up off the bed grabbed Danny and let himself change into Vlad's ghost form.

"Yes you idiot! For the last time I am the ghost who tried to take Maddie from you!" Dan nearly yelled at the large ghost hunter who was still having a hard time processing the information. Then again anyone would have problems identifying the pedophile ex-best friend as a ghost who seemed to be trying to kill their son.

"MADDIE!!!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs before ether Danny or Dan could say another word "Get the new Fenton Ripper, Vlad's a ghost!"

"I hate you." Danny whispered and struggled to get out of the ghosts arms but was forced to hold still when Dan held up his hand to the teens head.

"If you hate me that must mean I am doing something right." Dan cackled and continued to watch the scene with amusement as the teen's mother raced to the scene with a rather interesting weapon he could not identify.

"Danny!" She cried in a fear filled voice after her violet eyes locked on to her baby in the arms of the Wisconsin ghost "Get your filthy hands off my son and eat laser!"

"Mom what are you doing?! I'm still in front of him!" Danny yelled frozen at the spot and eyes wide with terror as he gazed at the gun that was aimed at his chest

Dan continued to watch with mirth having a suspicion at what this new weapon was suppose to do, if it did what he hoped it would do his revenge plan just got even better.

"Don't worry Danny the Fenton Ripper can't hurt humans, it goes right through them." Dan began laughing at this information and at the ignorant woman who was about to kill her own son.

The teen panicked and in a last minute effort to save himself went ghost just as his mother pulled the trigger and attempted to change his shape in time to avoid the lethal ray.

For a split second he thought he had missed the ray thanks to changing his shape so the ray went through the whole in his chest, but pain quickly erupted despite the ray not physically touching him.

"D-Danny?" Jack blinked in confusion once more again having a hard time processing what he was seeing. His son was the ghost kid?!

"You two are so predictable." The evil ghost laughed and changed into an unfamiliar ghost whose hair seemed to be made of white fire. "You are constantly wrapped up looking for ghost to destroy; you never noticed that your son WAS a ghost!"

"Danny!" The red headed woman shrieked and dropped the Fenton Ripper in horror as she watched her son return to his human state and fall to the floor hacking up blood as his body twitched violently.

The middle aged man tore his eyes away from his youngest child and to the ghost responsible for this, only to go back to his son and his wife who was now hovering over him with worry.

'Danny's the ghost boy.' As if an alarm clock went of in the overweight hunters head, suddenly everything made sense. But at the moment he had to remind himself it didn't matter, Danny would most likely die if he wasn't taken to a hospital immediately.

Jack dived toward the Fenton Ripper surprising the ghost with his speed, but unfortunately the surprise didn't last long enough for the hunter to shoot him.

"I will be back after I destroy everyone else's lives." Dan vowed before disappearing into the unknown.

"Danny, Danny can you hear me?" Maddie cradled her sons head on her lap and gently stroked her fingers through his hair. The middle aged woman winced when the teen spat up another mouth full of crimson blood.

"I'm calling an ambulance now." Maddie ignored her husband's voice and continued to talk to her son so he wouldn't loose consciousness, but the blood! He was coughing up so much blood, and it was all her fault. One glance at Jack told her that he was feeling the same gut retching guilt and worry as she was.

* * *

When Vlad called the Fenton home he soon became irritated when no one answered the phone. After the fifth time he dialed the Fenton residence the phone slowly was picked up, not by who he wanted to speak with, but it was a step in the right direction after nearly ten minutes of calling the chaotic home.

"Hello." Jazz's strained voice greeted him over the receiver.

"Ah Jasmine, it is your dear Uncle Vlad, could you be a dear and put your brother on the phone." He knew the formalities were worthless to the girl but who knew if someone was listening in on the conversation, one could never be too careful.

"Vlad," The red head choked on her words surprising the millionaire. Normally the girl never had a hard time speaking "it's Danny."

"What about Danny?" Vlad asked sharply feeling his pulse quicken and dread seep into his veins. Did the boy get harmed fighting a ghost? Did his parents find out about his true identity?

"He was hurt badly by mom and dads new weapon." She forced herself to say without her voice breaking "They don't know if he'll…"

Vlad hung up the phone as the teenager began wailing, already knowing what she was going to say next, but not wishing to hear it.

But the cold reality hung over Vlad like a dark cloud, Danny might not make it…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom, and am just writing for fun

**Warning**: Slash, character death, m-preg, yaoi (meaning Vlad and Danny get it on), and other things that some might be uncomfortable with.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Me and my new home**

After the police officers left the mourning couple alone they raced back to the hospital room were there son was located.

"Doctor!" Jack's heavy footsteps nearly shook the white walls themselves as he next to his wife ran towards the doctor taking care of their son. "How is Danny?"

The elderly doctor looked at each ghost hunter with mild surprise, clearly shocked that the police didn't keep them _much_ longer. Then again just because the police let the parents go didn't mean the social worker in the room with the 16 year old would let them slide so easy.

"Your son," The hazel eyed doctor looked down at his clipboard then back up at the worried couple "is no longer in critical condition much to the nurses and mine amazement."

"So he is doing fine?" Jack asked and hugged his wife when the doctor gave a small nod.

"Can we go see him, is he awake?" Maddie asked and pulled away from her husband just enough to be able to breath. She nearly started crying when the doctor slowly nodded and said they could go see him but he was still out, and would most likely be out for awhile. But instead of crying she buried her face in her husband shoulder and took deep shaky breaths. After everything that had happened in the last 24 hours this was the best news they had gotten.

The couple quickly raced to the room ignoring the frowning social worker as they examined their son who was hooked up to so many wires and machines it was enough to make Maddie feel like crying again.

"My baby," Maddie whined and touched her pale sons hand as she combed her gloved hands through his messy ebony hair "I am so sorry"

"As am I." The social worker stood up and began scribbling on her clipboard "This should have never happened"

The married couple turned their attentions to the prim and proper looking blond woman who like her bland eyes was wearing a murky brown dress suit.

"I am Ms. Sue Haze; I have been assigned to investigate your-"

"The police knew we didn't do anything wrong, were not bad parents." Jack interrupted the smaller woman.

"I am not saying you are bad parents." Ms. Haze quickly assured them "But after your son's life was almost lost, an investigation must take place."

"We understand." Maddie said softly and grabbed her husbands arm. She was too tired to argue about this or even take offence. The female genius knew her and her husband were good parents, so there was nothing to fear.

"Okay, I would like to start off asking a few questions about your job and possible stress ghost hunting might cause you and your children."

* * *

When Vlad walked to into the hospital he became suspicious when the nurse who he spoke to insisted he waited right were he was.

As far as he knew nurses did not do that, then again it had been quiet some time since he was in a hospital. After being trapped inside a hospital for so many years he never wanted to enter another one till he died.

"Mr. Masters" An unfamiliar voice that came out of an unfamiliar woman greeted him and shook the halfa's hand.

"Do I know you?" Of course Vlad knew his tone came off rude and but he was eager to see Danny, not talk with some blond.

"I am sorry I should have introduced myself." The blond pulled her hand away from the strong grasp "I am Ms. Sue Haze, you may call me Sue, the social worker assigned to the Fenton's. You are Jasmine and Danny's godfather correct?"

The middle aged man thought back, that did sound vaguely familiar.

"Yes I am. Why, what has happened?"

"Well after this _accident_ I wanted to have Danny and Jasmine be temporarily moved from their parents care till everything is sorted out. I was hoping you would volunteer to take them since other family members cannot be reached." Cold eyes filled with surprise at what the woman was saying, he never wanted to take the children away from Maddie, Jack yes, not Maddie though. It made him slightly angry that this woman thought Maddie, and even Jack, were bad parents.

"Are you suggesting by chance that this was no accident and that the Fenton's are unfit parents?" The blond took a small step back at the dangerous tone and quickly shook her head.

"No, not at all, I am merely thinking of the children. While I am investigating I cannot risk anything else happening to them, surely you find it slightly far fetched that Danny almost lost his life in his own home by his own mothers hand because of a _ghost._"

"I myself have seen ghosts, but none the less I will take them into my home." The blond opened her mouth, but the rich man didn't feel like listening to it and walked into the hospital room the nurse at the front desk told him belonged to the young man ignoring the offended look on the woman's face.

He was not to pleased at the room that he walked into, sure it was the same white room that was unnaturally clean, but it was small, too small in the billionaire's opinion

Jack and Maddie looked up at the sound of the door closing, and much to Vlad's surprise neither greeted him, if he had to describe the couple's reaction it would have been an angered one.

"How dare you come here!" Maddie stood from the hospital bed but not quicker then Jack who despite his size moved swiftly and grabbed his best friend only to slam him against the wall.

"You betrayed us!" Jack growled and slammed Vlad against the wall once more again knocking the wind out of the smaller man "Then you walk in this room like nothing is wrong!"

"What are you talking about you fat oaf!?" Vlad looked from Jack to Maddie who was glaring at him also.

"We could have you arrested for being with a minor."

"Once more again what are you talking about you fat oaf, and put me down!" Jack released the man who fell to the ground with a thump and glared up at the man who was digging in his pocket.

The middle aged man paled at the picture shoved in his face of him and Danny, but after careful examination it became obvious that the two in the picture were Danny and Vlad in the not to distant future. But if the married couple noticed this there was no way they could explain how their son looked slightly older, so it would be natural to assume it was just the picture that made him seem that way.

"How could you take advantage of Danny, he is still so young!" Maddie asked glaring hatefully at Vlad and making hand gestured to the sleeping Danny who up until now Vlad had not gotten a chance to look at.

He didn't know if it was the unbearable florescent lights that made the teen so pale and frail looking, but ether way it made Vlad's heart crack. Whatever Maddie had used really did a number on the boy who was hooked up to so many things; it even made the older halfa wince when he saw the catheter.

"Maddie I am not sure what to say." Vlad said slowly after a moment, sure he could tell them the whole story, but he doubted they would believe it and if they did he doubted Danny would be pleased that he told his parents.

"Tell the truth, how long have you and Danny been together?" Jack tensed and watched his ex-best friend carefully.

"Not long…?" Vlad was unsure of his lie so he decided to change the topic "I only spoke with Jasmine briefly, would you care to explain how Danny was hurt and what his condition is?"

"No, no, no we ask the questions here." Jack stated but was brushed off by the forceful man.

"No, now you tell me what I want to know then I may consider telling you what you wish to know." A tense silent filled the hospital room, the only sound was the heart monitoring machine beeping.

"Fine, Danny was being attack by an unknown ghost that posed as you and the Wisconsin ghost before showing his true form. Jack and I had created a new weapon meant to destroy ghost DNA." The redhead explained "So even if you point it at a human nothing is supposed to happen, but when I pointed it at the ghost who was behind Danny, Danny, he became the ghost boy at the last second and, and..."

Vlad watched the woman wipe a few stray tears away as she retold the story.

"Somehow Danny must have gotten ghost DNA infused with him…" She trailed off and looked at her husband who looked away after remembering the conversation they had had right after the doctors began working on Danny.

"So you know Danny is the ghost boy?" Both parents jerked their heads towards the man horror mixed with astonishment "Before you ask, I knew almost as soon as I met him that he was the Phantom boy."

"Why didn't you tell us? We are his parents we deserve to know!" Jack nearly yelled but remembered he was in a hospital and too much commotion would get them into trouble and noticed.

"He had me in a position were I could not tell with out risking revealing important information myself."

"What that you molest children?" Jack was knocked over by the smaller man at that statement.

"I did no such thing to Danny or to anyone else you stupid man!" How the couple could insult him was outrageous, and he didn't even do anything!

"Then-" Maddie stopped mid-sentence when someone knocked on the door and came in the room.

Ms. Haze looked from each person in the room with a small nervous smile clearly sensing the danger.

"So I am assuming you told them that Danny and Jasmine are staying with you?" Vlad shook his head and ignored Maddie and Jack as they protested and asked questions about what was going on.

"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, for the better of the children I want them to move in with their godfather temporarily for a week or so while I investigate this incident further."

"But, but!" Jack pointed to Vlad "He-"

"Is a well respected man in his community and has a clean history. He is a perfect choice to be the caretaker of your children." Haze's eyes narrowed showing the parents she was not to be argued with over this matter.

"I would rather my children go some were else." Maddie spoke up and sent the nastiest glare at Vlad who was watching the scene silently.

"No mom." Eyes all turned towards the hospital bed and at the teen who was struggling against everything that held him down

"Let me get the doctor." Haze said quickly and left the room just as fast.

"Danny how are you feeling?" Danny's blue eyes blinked open and went wide once he realized where he was.

'I am in a hospital, aw man!' He continued to struggle and try and sit up 'What is that?!'

The teen turned bright red when he realized what 'that' was a catheter; this was very embarrassing and uncomfortable to say the least.

"Please Mr. Fenton don't pull on the cords" The man in the white jacket said and quickly examined the still teen with amazement. "You are a lot more durable than I originally thought Mr. Fenton."

"My baby is awake!!" Maddie hugged her son close to her and whispered apologies in his ear while his father embraced both his wife and son.

"I am fine mom, could you let go I can't breathe." His parents slowly let go of their son when he began coughing violently. The doctor quickly came to the recue much to Vlad's relief and administered some type of medicine that quickly caused the teen to become lax.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there are still some living arrangements that must be dealt with." The only blond in the room spoke up with a unsettling frown

* * *

Dan laughed manically as he watched the house burn with the inhabitances still inside, he had no doubt the family would escape the flames but it would cost them next to everything they owned plus some to do so.

"Let me go!" The black teenager who was slung over Dan's shoulder screamed and struggled to escape so he could save his girlfriend or at least call a fire department

"Not when I have so many plans for you Tucker." The nerdy boy froze at those words letting his fear paralyze "By the end of this month you will wish you burned in the flames like your precious girlfriend."

"SAM!" Tucker howled when the roof of the Goth girl's house collapsed temporarily forgetting his own fear for the safety of the one he loved, but his cries were cut short when the very ghost who kidnapped him sent an electrifying shock through him knocking him out instantly.

"It gets better and better." Dan laughed and took off back to the ghost zone were he was currently residing in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom, and am just writing for fun

**Warning**: Slash, character death, m-preg, yaoi (meaning Vlad and Danny get it on), and other things that some might be uncomfortable with.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Me and my best friend**

Tucker gagged at the foul stench that filled the small green glowing room he was trapped in, maybe it was a box; then again this was a really big box if it in fact was a box.

Oh well, what did it really matter if this was a box or some sort of room, all he knew for sure was that Dan threw him in here almost right after they reached the ghost zone. Not that this information really helped him, but it was a start in the right direction.

"I see you are awake again." The black boy looked up with alarm at the evil ghost who appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"Let me go!" Tucker stood up and glared at the monster who murdered his girlfriend "Danny won't let you live after he finds out you killed Sam."

Cold red eyes locked onto Tuckers causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand and his heart to freeze in fear. He couldn't let himself be scared by this monster; he had to be strong for Sam and for Danny. He refused to be scared of Dan.

"Funny you should mention Danny; I wonder how he is doing after being shot by his own mother."

"Liar!" Tucker yelled and held up his fist "Mrs. Fenton would never hurt Danny!"

The muscular ghost continued to ponder about Danny, completely ignoring the nerdy teen that was growing angrier by the second.

"That wound did seem rather nasty, perhaps I should check and see if he is still living or is like the Goth girl."

"Shut up!" Tucker did occasionally make bad decisions, charging at a full grown homicidal ghost he would admit was not one of his better ones, but he didn't think about that until he found him self flying backwards and slamming into one of the glowing green walls.

"How stupid can you be, I thought you were the intelligent friend, apparently I was wrong." A cruel smile covered his pale face "I think I will leave you to be tormented by this new information before I finish you off like your friends."

Tucker watched the ghost disappear through the wall before allowing the information to sink into his pounding head. He honestly did feel like crying, but for some odd reason the tears refused to come. Perhaps it was for the best that he didn't cry, after all who wanted to spend the last few hours of their life crying?

* * *

For the first time in along time Danny flew, in an airplane he meant. It was strange and unfamiliar, and not the least bit comforting. The only mild comfort he received was his older sister's hand covering his own.

'It's only for a week.' Danny reminded himself as he glanced at his sister who was reading some psychology book and attempting to ignore the rich man sitting across from them. Blue eyes then turned to the older halfa who was also reading, but not a book, instead something on his laptop.

'I didn't even get to tell Sam or Tucker, they must be worried sick.' The teen thought sadly as he forced himself to look away from the regal man and out the privet jets window. 'I will call them soon as I get to Vlad's and get settled.'

"Danny I have something to tell you." Both Fenton children focused their attention on the man speaking, becoming curious when he hesitated with his words "Your future self returned to this time."

Before ether teens could speak Vlad help up a pale hand.

"He didn't defeat Dan."

"Then why did he come back?" Jazz asked, she had forced her bother to tell her every detail, big and small, about the situation and she recalled him saying something about his future self not returning unless he had defeated Dan.

"Clockwork brought him back."

"Why would Clockwork save Danny's future self instead of just destroying Dan and avoiding the whole problem in the first place?" The red head asked not understanding the ghost's logic.

"I don't know, I questioned him about that but he refused to answer me." Vlad informed the girl who became silent and looked at her brother for something, what exactly Vlad did not know.

The teen at the moment was just as confused by everything as his sister was, and choose at this moment to get up and go to the bathroom. Not as just as an excuse, no, he really did feel sick after this new development, and the bathroom seemed like the best pace to go.

What did all this mean? Did Clockwork want to help him or not? What was the strange ghost's plan?

Danny rested his head on the cool glass mirror and took a deep shaky breath so to help his turning stomach. He cracked one eye opened at the sound of someone knocking softly on the bathroom door and slowly reached out to unlock the door figuring it was Jazz coming to comfort him.

"Danny." Vlad frowned when the teen let out a pain filled groan at the sight of him, but continued on as if he heard nothing "I realize you are confused like I am-"

"Get to the point." Danny interrupted and absently rubbed his chest which was beginning to constrict, signaling it was almost time to take his medication.

"I…" The elder male took a moment to rethink what he was saying, or perhaps rephrase what he wanted to say "Will Vladdy continue to exist even though we are not a couple?"

Vlad blinked in surprise when Danny began laughing, he really didn't understand what was so funny.

"Yeah he can exist outside of time like Dan." The said and clutched his chest as his laughter died down and the urge to hack up a lung took its place "I was expecting you to ask something else, I am kind of relived I guess."

The smile on Danny's face vanished when he glanced back at Vlad only to find the elegant mans face only inches away from his own.

"What might you have been expecting my little badger." Heat rushed to the teens face at the closeness and the use of his old nickname given to him by Vlad when they first met.

"Danny…" He trailed off and leaned in only to stop advancing to search the younger halfa's eyes. Danny himself was frozen, and it seemed all at once all those new _special_ feelings that had developed since Vladdy appeared came back into his mind after being forced to disappear temporarily.

But what did that _mean_?!

Did he want to kiss Vlad? Did he really want all the stress that came from pursuing a relationship with the older man?

"Danny?" Vlad began withdrawing causing Danny to panic. He wanted Vlad, that he knew for sure, but he didn't know what that meant.

Acting on what little instinct the 16 year old had when it came to romance, the hero pressed himself forward and his lips against Vlad's for a harsh kiss, a kiss that Vlad soon made soft and sweet.

'He's a good kisser.' Was the only thought that crossed the dazed teens mind as he wrapped his arms around the taller males neck to draw him closer, just as Vlad wrapped his arms around his small waist. Though pressing him against the small bathroom sink did slightly ruin the mood somewhat since the sharp corner dug into his back, but all in all Danny couldn't have asked for a better kiss.

When they pulled away for each other flushed and panting, with a cough here and there, the peaceful silence for a few seconds before the awkwardness settled in.

"Vlad…" Danny felt ashamed for some odd reason despite feeling very satisfied moments ago. Was this wrong? According to the law it was, and Danny remembered hearing stories of kids his age or younger getting with older people and thinking of how gross that was. Now he was nothing but a hypocrite. But the question remained, was this wrong? Was it wrong to be with someone older? Was it wrong to be with another man?

At the sound of a soft cough blue eyes looked up into a darker pair, and just like his own eyes Vlad's held the same confusions in them. At least he knew that he wasn't alone in his thoughts. That somehow made the situation seem more bearable and clearer.

"Jazz is going to throw a fit." The middle aged man smiled and turned to leave the bathroom but paused and faced Danny once more to deliver a quick peck to his forehead before walking back to his seat.

Danny waited a couple of minutes before also walking out of the bathroom, only pausing to wonder briefly if anything had been settled between him and Vlad, only to realize not really.

The painful throb in his chest served as another convenient distraction from his problems, since it took almost the rest of the plain ride to find his medication even with Jazz's help.

* * *

"So Tucker would you like to leave now." The teens head jerked up at the sound of the soothing voice, only to jerk back in surprise at the sight of the ghost of time.

"What are you doing here?!" The time ghost smiled softly and helped the teen to his feet before moving away and examining the room.

"Getting you out of here is far too easy."

"Okay that's nice and all but why are you here?" He asked letting himself be annoyed now that he was safe and could afford to feel anything other than fear and sadness.

Clockwork looked over his shoulder briefly frowning slightly at the 16 year old child before opening his mouth to speak.

"I thought it would be obvious I came to save you." Chocolate eyes watched the ghost raise his hand and blasted a hole through one of the glowing green walls "I also tend to help Danny, so the time stream may become normal once more again, as long as creatures such as Dan exist the time stream will always be disrupted."

"But why not just kill the Dan that exists in this time."

"I already have-"

"WHAT?!" Tucker yelled not believing what he was hearing, if that was the case then how did Dan kill Sam, hurt Danny, and kidnap him, unless he was the ghost of a ghost. But was that even possible?

"As I was saying, Dan exist outside of the time stream, so even though I destroyed his present self his future self exist because he escaped by being in the current time." Tucker rubbed his head and attempted to sort through the new and confusing information.

'So because future Dan was here when present trapped Dan was killed by Clockwork, he escaped being destroyed? Man this is confusing, why can't life be simple?'

"Understand?" Clockwork asked and smiled when the human slowly nodded "Good now let us leave here and find Danny."


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer

: Don't own Danny Phantom, and am just writing for fun

**Warning**: Slash, character death, m-preg, yaoi (meaning Vlad and Danny get it on), and other things that some might be uncomfortable with

**Chapter 10: Me and myself **

"Sammy-kins stop pacing around the room and come watch television with your father and I." A brightly colored woman told her Gothic daughter who since they escaped from their burning house was on edge and behaving in an even more unladylike manner.

Jeremy Manson looked away from the reporter on the news and at his wife Pamela then at his daughter Samantha, who just gave her parents an irritated look and continued acting like a caged animal.

"Samantha stop that this instant, I understand you are worried about your _friends_ but that is no reason to-"

"You don't understand." San interrupted and ignored her parents disproving look "I should be out there looking for them."

And she should have. It pained and angered her at the same time that she wasn't out looking for her best friend Danny, who was rumored to be in the hospital. And it made her want to cry when she thought of her boyfriend Tucker.

That's what her parents didn't understand, or choose not to understand, was that Tucker was ripped away from her arms by Dan right before he set her house on fire. Sam had no idea if Tucker was alive or dead, and it was slowly driving her insane.

She needed to be out their doing something to help! Sitting around in an expensive hotel was not helping. It only continued to make her feel useless.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" The redheaded woman stood up and attempted to block her daughter's way to the door "Well?"

"I am going to help, I will be back before dinner." She growled out and before her father could say anything walked around her mother and out the door. At the moment she didn't care if she got grounded, or if she was forbidden to see her friends again. All the teenager wanted was to make sure everyone was ok, but how to do that she wasn't sure.

Perhaps the Fenton house?

* * *

"Skulker!"

"Whelp!" Both males glared at each other with animosity neither saying another word to each other as they waited for the other to make the first move.

"Skulker what are you doing here?" Vlad walked between the two enemies and waited for the confused looking ghost to answer his question

"You told me to fetch the wish granting ghost." As to prove it Skulker pointed out a tied and bound Desiree at the bottom of the stair steps. Jazz and Danny both wondered how they missed the angry woman, but shook the thought out of their heads and focused on what Vlad and Skulker were saying to each other.

"I did no such thing, you won't be paid for this." Skulker shook his head.

"Yes you did, you even included a conformation code in your letter to prove it was a genuine order!"

"The code must have been-"

"I hired Skulker to capture Desiree." A new voice filled the room, a familiar voice.

Jazz covered her mouth at the sight of her brother ten years older, and watched him with the support of who she assumed was Vladdy come down the stairs slowly to speak with everyone. Her violet eyes scanned the taller more developed Danny in awe, if it wasn't for the bandages and how ill her brother looked she was sure he would be a very handsome, yet somewhat feminine man.

"Jazz," As if sensing her eyes Danny turned his attention to her briefly for a quick greeting "it is nice to see you again."

Danny, the 16 year old Danny, looked from his sister to his future self and frowned. Something wasn't right with the way his future self spoke, ether the 26 year old damaged man really didn't care that he was seeing his sister or he was much more hurt then it appeared. That was his only explanation for the empty greeting.

"Danny." Vlad spoke up "You should still be in bed resting."

"Vlad," A small smile crossed his pale lips briefly at saying the name "I needed Skulker to fetch Desiree for me. Forgive me, but this really is important."

With that the thin halfa turned his attention to the very ghost he was talking about who was glaring at the young man and watching his every movement with suspicion.

"Desiree, I know we aren't friends at this point of time, but later in life we both become good friends." The beautiful ghost snorted in disbelief but became rigid when Danny reached out to pull the gag off her mouth

"If you think that allowing me to speak with make us friends you are mistaken!"

"I know, I know. But in the future you did me a great favor, and in return I did you one as well."

"What is it you want, hurry up so I may leave." Danny smiled and placed his free hand on the his belly, a gesture that most of the bystanders in the room did not understand

"I need you to save the baby inside of me." Even Desiree was taken back at the request "It won't make it if it stays inside me any longer, which is why I need you to age my baby so I may deliver it tonight."

"You can't deliver it tonight you fool, look at you! You can barely stand on your own, let alone deliver a baby!" Vlad snapped at the future Danny who continued to ignore him "And how do you know she won't hurt the child instead?"

That seemed to catch the 26 year old attention, but still did not cause him to speak to anyone but Desiree.

"If you do this I will tell you where your sultan is." The green ghost took a deep intake "I come across him 11 years from now wondering the ghost zone looking for a woman who he promised to fulfill her every hearts desire."

"You found him?" Danny nodded and unlocked the chains so she would be free to move as she pleased

"It was the favor I did for you in return for making it possible for me to have children." Danny glanced down at Vladdy who had an unreadable expression on his face "So will you grant me my wish?"

"Your wish is granted." Vlad swore when he saw his future husband's stomach expand and become very round.

"Why didn't you wish for Dan to be destroyed?" All eyes turned to the teenaged boy who up till now had been very quiet "Then none of this would have happened!"

"Because Dan exists outside of time now, her powers cannot touch something that is outside the boundaries of time." Danny winced when the contraction started.

"How do you know this?" Desiree asked the halfa

"Valerie already tried wishing Dan away in the future, and it didn't work. Now as for the sultan, Vladdy give Desiree the directions."

Vladdy nodded and temporarily let go of his mother who wobbled briefly from losing his support, and handed the small folded up paper in his pocket to the pretty ghost before quickly grabbing his mother again.

"Thank you." Desiree nodded before disappearing back to the ghost zone with out another glance to the humans

"Now where is that doctor?" The future Danny asked wincing as another contraction hit him.

* * *

Jazz sighed as she sat down next to her brother on the leather couch in the fancy living room, glancing at him to see how he was holding up.

"Didn't know he was pregnant." Danny said softly after a moment to his sister.

"I know, according to Vlad he was still in the very early stages before Desiree granted his wish."

"Wonder how he knew." The halfa wondered if his future self could just sense a new life growing in him. Then again maybe it was pretty easy to feel something inside of you.

"Who knows…?" She trailed off and looked around the silent room for any distraction to the awkwardness of the topic. In truth Jazz really wanted to know if her brother ever had feelings towards Vlad, but that seemed like a touchy subject

"Jazz, do you think you approved me and Vlad being together?" Her violet eyes became big at the question; it was almost funny to the teen to see his sister so tongue tied.

"I-I don't know that's a hard one." At seeing the frown settle on Danny's face Jazz quickly continued "If it were to happen right this instant, you know me finding out you were with Vlad, I guess I would be disappointed in your choice."

Danny kept his eyes away from his sister as the kiss in the airplane replayed in his mind.

"But if I saw you happy," Danny glanced at his sister who was staring at the nearby fireplace "then I would force myself to get over it. I want you to be happy Danny."

He felt his sisters eyes on him but kept his away fearing what he might say, but finally he turned to look at his sister.

"Jazz I-"

"Danny!" Both siblings turned to see the black teen race into the room, both speechless at seeing him

"Tucker!" The black haired youth jumped up and hugged his best friend "How?"

"Clockwork saved me from Dan." Tucker informed him after pulling away, the smile on his face however disappeared after mentioning the evil ghost "He-he killed Sam."

"What!?" Danny looked at his friend then to Jazz who was just as shocked at the news about the Goth girl. "No…"

Tucker remained silent as the halfa digested the information, but Jazz on the other hand began talking.

"We have to stop him! Soon as Danny is done having the baby and Vlad isn't distracted we have to find Dan and stop him once and for all." The red head stood up and began pacing around the room "I wish we had mom and dads weapon supplies, but I suppose Vlad has his own weaponry. We will have to make due with that, and if Clockwork can help us find Dan's location maybe we can sur-"

"Where did he come from?" Vlad asked as he walked into the room "And why was Clockwork spotted on my property?"

Tucker turned to the regal man and finally told his side of the story, that way everyone heard it and he would not have to repeat the painful tale.

"I see, so Clockwork dropped you off and left without a word to us?"

"Yes, I don't know why he changed his mind about talking with you guys though. And he didn't say anything about his plans."

"He claimed to have already have killed the Dan in this time? Hmmm, I suppose that helps us."

"Not with the future Dan, at least the one in this time is dead." Jazz stated with her arms crossed, she glanced at her brother who had yet to say anything and noticed him clutching his chest. Vlad must have also noticed the teen's silence and difficulty with breathing.

"Come I will show you to your rooms, we will decide what to do in the morning." Jazz and Tucker looked from Vlad to Danny who were staring at each other in and _odd_ way.

"Alright" The younger halfa agreed "Oh! How is Danny doing?"

"He is holding up, but it is time for bed." All three nodded and follow the rich halfa to their rooms.

* * *

The air was thick, what he would have given for some fresh air, but fresh air in the end really wouldn't have helped ease the pain.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid decision!!!' Why on hell did he have to insist on have the baby naturally was long forgotten, that was one of the stupidest decisions I have ever made!

"Come on lad you need to push!"

"I am pushing!" Danny growled and continued to degrade himself, it was ether him or the doctor who looked like he was already having a hard enough time.

"Mommy?" Blue eyes looked over to the child sitting in the corner of the room out of the way of the doctor and two ghost nurses "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes Vladdy." A forced pain filled smile was sent to the tiny boy who nodded and continued to watch as the doctors helped his mother have the baby

"I see the head."

"Wonderful." Danny spat out and closed his eyes as if it would help with the pain. Even after three children, the amount of pain caused by childbirth was still immense.

"Your doing good." The doctor dodged the foot that was aimed for his head and continued on as if nothing happened, mentally reminding himself to scold the nurses for not strapping the halfa down.

At the sound of a baby's wail Danny let out a sigh in relief glad that it was over, he was exhausted, even his reserved energy seemed depleted.

"It's a healthy girl!" The doctor proclaimed and looked at the young man who appeared to have fallen asleep and smiled softly as he handed the baby to the nurse. "Now let's fix him up."

The blond nurse cleaning the baby glanced at the small child who was still watching the scene and smiled at the devoted son. It was so sweet that he wanted to be in the room with his father, or mother, well whatever Danny was considered to the halfa.

"Do you want to hold your new baby sister?" Vladdy slowly nodded and held out his arms for the freshly bundled baby. His dark eyes gazed down at the round baby who was still sniffling but gazed up at her older brother.

Vladdy was reminded of Jake as he gazed down at the baby who was silent now, causing him to wonder what his big brother would say their mother having a baby.

'Happy.' The five year old thought with a grin, Jake would be happy like Jenny would have been. And soon as his mother got better he, Danny, and father would make everything better, it was only a matter of time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom, and am just writing for fun

**Warning**: Slash, character death, m-preg, yaoi (meaning Vlad and Danny get it on), and other things that some might be uncomfortable with

* * *

**Chapter 11: Me and nobody**

A soft sigh escaped the restless teen that lied awake staring at the ceiling as time ticked by. Danny idly wondered how his future self was doing with the baby, and if maybe he should go check on Vladdy to see if he was sleeping with Vlad or still wide awake with his mother.

'Hey wait a minute!' Blue eyes widened at where his mind jumped to 'I have three kids in the future, but _how_ does a man have babies?'

He shuddered at the thought, that was one question he didn't want an answer to just yet. Thinking about him doing _that_ at the moment made his stomach cramp up.

"Danny?" The halfa blinked in surprise and sat up to look at the ghost who entered his room, not knowing if he should be relieved or not that it was Vlad who floated in. "Your future self had the baby, it's a girl."

"How is he doing?" A ripple of fear washed through the young hero when Vlad winced at the question.

"He is stable, and currently sleeping." He smiled when the teen visibly relaxed, how predictable the boy was. He doubted that Danny would ever outgrow that natural concern for others; it was sweet to a certain extent annoying to another. Danny became involved in so many battles just because someone, known or unknown, safety was at risk.

When Vlad could claim to be enemies with the young man this was beneficial for himself, but now…

"You're a foolish little badger." Danny eyed the now human halfa who sat down next to his feet causing a dip in the soft mattress

"Vlad?" Danny leaned forward to get a better look at the silent halfa who appeared reluctant to speak.

He really didn't know what to say, it seemed too soon to talk about the gothic girl who was recently killed. Though Vlad was not fond of Danny's friends, he didn't want to see the teen cry or become angry.

"I almost told Jazz about the kiss." That caused alarm to rush through the older halfa who jerked his head up in confusion, unsure if he heard the teen correctly or not.

"What?" Danny looked down at his hands nervously.

"We were talking and I almost told her, but then Tucker showed up, and," He waved he hand in the air "you know what happened from there."

Vlad nodded and let out an irritated sigh when silence once more took over the room, still he did not know what to say, but it seemed as if he didn't have to worry about what to say at the moment since Danny brought up the next topic.

"Vlad, there are a lot of things on my mind and, and I wanted to know, are we a couple?" Wide blue eyes looked up into Vlad's, causing him to notice how tired to poor boy looked. This was hard for him, a full grown man, but it must have been even harder for Danny. The only thing Vlad could do for the teen at the moment was give him security, then again he wasn't even sure he could even do that.

"We are if you want to be Danny, I wont lie, being with you seems morally wrong in societies eyes and in my own, but" Strong hands cupped the youths face "I do want be with you, and I am willing to fight anything that might prevent us from being with each other."

Danny froze at the sincerity of the once evil mans words, he wanted to be with Vlad, he really did, but there seemed to be so many things wrong with it. So many things that could make the relationship go down the drain.

Was he willing to take a risk like that? Now was the time to make the decision, but Danny would admit he was unsure and scared.

"I understand Danny." Vald took the teen's long silence as a no, and attempted to hide the disappointment from his face. He shouldn't have asked the other halfa to make such a big choice when he already had so many things on his plate

"Wait," Danny reached out and grabbed the mans sleeve pulling him back down on the bed and nearly on top of Danny in the process "I didn't tell you my answer."

Eyes that almost seemed black in the darkness gazed down at the black haired youth, waiting for him to continue.

"I want us to be a thing, but…" He stumbled with his words only to be silenced when a pair of lips descended on his own.

"I understand" Vlad whispered before having his head pulled down for another searing kiss, idly thinking that the teen was very energetic considering moments ago he was exhausted looking.

They broke apart for air only before going back to kissing, though Vlad knew it had to end soon. Neither he nor Danny were ready to go past kissing, but upon looking at the black haired teen panting for air and weakly saying his name the middle aged man couldn't seem to pull himself away.

"Vlad!" Danny gasped when a warm handed wondered up his flannel shirt, while another groped his behind. He of course was dimly aware that this was going too far, but just like Vlad didn't want it to stop just yet, especially when Vlad began nipping his neck.

He was slightly embarrassed at the noises that kept escaping him, he had never gone this far with a girl, actually he had never gone this far period. It was slightly scary, but Vlad knew what he was doing and Danny was willing to trust that the man wouldn't take advantage of his inexperience. So the teen sat back and enjoyed the ride for once, trying to control the noises that came out of his mouth.

"Vlad!" He found himself nearly screaming when the older man bit down on is nipple, when he even unbuttoned his shirt Danny had no clue, the man was good, really good.

A smirk appeared on Vlad's lips at the sound of Danny screaming his name, the teen was so loud, but he liked hearing Danny's voice, it was pleasing to say the least, but he reminded himself this would have to end soon.

"Danny." The halfa cracked open his eyes that he had shut because of the intense pleasure when he heard his name being called so softly by Vlad. "You need to get some rest."

The youth below him let out a low whine that caused Vlad's smirk to grow, he wanted to go on, but once more again neither of them was ready for it, it was too soon.

"Don't leave." Danny pleaded not really wanting the man to go to his own bedroom, he understood they had to stop, though that was very difficult for his body to agree with, but he still didn't want the man to leave.

"I have to Danny, other wise this," Danny's face burned at the feeling of fingers lightly ghosting his erection through his pj bottoms "will never go away."

So with one last kiss on the lips Vlad climbed off the bed and gave one last small wave to the boy who was still red and slightly out of breath before leaving the room.

Danny turned his gaze downward and attempted to ignore the blush that filled his face at the thought of having to deal with his erection. It wasn't like he had never done that before, but never did he imagine it was Vlad touching him.

But now that he and Vlad were together he guessed he would be doing this often. So with a sigh Danny fixed the problem at hand.

* * *

It was strange for the next two days, but oddly enough it was just what everyone needed to rest up and relax. Though the ever looming battle up ahead was in each of their minds, it just went unspoken about.

Jazz, who had the hardest time relaxing found herself spending time with her future niece and nephew, along with her future little brother who told her of all the latest discoveries of his time while letting his body recover.

Tucker and Danny comforted each other on the loss of Sam, Tucker despite the large bags under his bloodshot eyes seemed to be handling everything, and was now more than ever determined to defeat Dan.

Vlad on the other hand took this time to tighten security in his mansion and hired ghost, such as Skulker, to tract down Dan and find out his current location and what he was doing.

He regretted not spending much time with Danny but was happy to know the teen took no offence to his absence. But for the first time in close to 48 hours the regal man had a few minutes to spare before Skulker met with him and gave a status report.

So using his free time wisely he walked towards the room that currently had all of his guest in one place.

"Daddy!" Vladdy greeted the halfa warmly with a hug, alerting everyone in the large elegant bedroom of his presence

"Hello Vlad." Future Danny greeted him, briefly looking up from his baby girl who he was currently feeding with a bottle before looking back down at the chubby baby who had messy black hair with the brightest blue eyes Vlad had ever seen. With an exception to Danny's, though he had to admit they did rival his.

"So what are you going to name her?" Tucker asked ignoring Vlad, who he still wasn't so sure how to act around. Sure Danny said Vlad was cool now, but it was very difficult to forget all the evil halfa had done.

"I haven't decided yet, maybe Vicky?"

"Vicky sounds to much like icky." The present Danny pointed out with his face scrunched up at the name.

"What about Jill?"

"I like Jill better than Vicky." Vlad informed them sitting next to Danny on the window seal, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Jazz and future Danny.

"Then Jill is her name, Jill Masters" The 26 year old smiled when the baby let out a gurgling sound as she sucked on the bottle.

"It's perfect!" Jazz cooed and leaned over the bed so she could hold one of the chubby little hands "She's just perfect!"

"Mommy?" Vladdy jumped on the bed, though it being o soft barley caused any disturbance "Can I burp her?"

Danny smiled softly; his youngest son seemed to love burping Jill. Every time she burped he would laugh and laugh, the young man didn't even want to mention when Jill let out a baby fart.

But he was happy that Vladdy took the new baby so well, and wasn't feeling jealous. Danny had tried his hardest to spend equal time with both of them, but a new baby required much more attention. That was why he was so grateful for Jazz, who just like her future self she helped her little brother take care of the children when he was too overwhelmed.

"How come Vladdy doesn't have a J name?" Tucker asked noticing that only Vlad Jr seemed to have the different name.

"I don't know why, Vlad was the one who named the children." All eyes turned to the present Vlad as if he knew the answers, which he didn't, how could he understand his future self's reasoning?

"And since I am not him yet I do not know why ether." The future Danny nodded in agreement before looking at his two surviving children, one who had just burped, while the eldest one giggled over the sound despite having baby spit on his shoulder now.

"Vladdy go change your shirt." The boy nodded before gently handing the baby back to his mother before flying off to the next room to change his designer shirt.

A comfortable silence filled the room, each individual looking at each other once before turning their attention back to Jill who was beginning to fall asleep.

"Where are you going Vlad?" Danny asked when the older halfa stood, already missing his presence.

"I have to meet with Skulker."

"We will come with you." Jazz stood and gave a small wave to her future brother before moving towards the door, followed by Tucker and Danny.

Vlad said nothing knowing he could not deter the teens, and knew that they should hear whatever Skulker had to say, good or bad.

* * *

"Whelp we meet again." Skulker said nothing more to the halfa, and chose not to acknowledge the other two humans.

"What do you have to tell me?" Vlad moved towards his leather chair behind his rich wood desk and became comfortable almost immediately. He noted that no one else chose to sit down, but didn't think twice about it seeing as they were in a room with a ghost, who soon as Vlad stopped paying, would go back hunting them.

"The woman and the fat man have took in that female whelp, and last I checked were purchasing her an airplane ticket here." This caused alarm for the regal man who didn't have a clue who the 'female whelp' was.

"Female whelp?" Skulker glared at the group of teenagers who glared right back

"Their friend, the one who loves purple-back gorillas"

"SAM?!" Both Tucker and Danny looked at each other with disbelief written on their faces. But who else could it have been? Unless Dan was posing as the girl to find out where Danny was…

Apparently Vlad had been thinking along the same lines

"Are you sure it wasn't Dan, the ghost I told you to track?"

"Yes, it was the female. The ghost you hired has been spotted in the ghost zone, but nothing more, I didn't have enough time to track him further and even if I did he frequently moves making it difficult to follow."

Vlad nodded and dismissed the ghost, informing him that his payment was in the lab.

"Danny Sam's alive and on her way here!" The halfa nodded and sent a grin to his sister and Vlad who were both smiling, well not so much as Vlad as Jazz, but still a small smile could be found on his pale lips.

The nerdy teen began talking in broken sentences before he gave up and with a grin ran out of the room; to the front door Danny guessed so he would be first to greet Sam.

"I am going to tell Vladdy and Danny about Sam." Jazz stated and made her way to the office door, but paused when her hand touch the knob "Will you be alright Danny?"

Danny was slightly taken back at the question but quickly nodded and said he would be fine and didn't know why she was asking.

"I just wondered that's all." The red head informed them before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Danny? Does she know?"

"Maybe…" Danny said with a frown before grinning like an idiot once more again "Vlad thank you!"

Vlad smiled, he had forgotten he had asked Skulker to check on the Fenton's, seeing as the social worker refused to speak about the couple, and instead wanted to ask about how Danny was holding up.

She didn't seem to believe him when he said Danny was doing fine, and rarely had to take pain relief medicine anymore.

"Vlad?" Danny looked up with alarm when strong arms surrounded him and pulled him to a firm chest. The alarm quickly vanished though, and instead embarrassment took its place as Vlad leaned down and kissed the top of his messy head.

"Not here!" The teen protested but was silenced by the soft kiss, well he guessed here was alright, it's not like Vlad didn't deserve a kiss, or a hicky.

The teen could feel the smirk on the older mans lips as he bit down, hard, on his tender neck. Sure he would have to wear a turtleneck for a while, but it was worth it to feel Vlad's arms around him.

'I can't believe I just thought that.' Danny internally frowned, as Vlad continued his erotic touches 'I am sounding like a girl.'

"Pay attention Danny." Vlad scolded the boy before returning his collarbone while his hands sought out the hem of the teen's shirt.

"Vlad" The halfa gasped when icy hands felt him up, that certainly caught his attention!


End file.
